Girl of Steel
by Insane Magician
Summary: What if, when Kara arrived on Earth, her cousin had yet to become Superman? If she was born from the Codex, what about her role to be fulfilled in Krypton? This, is the story of Kara Zor-El, and while you might know her cousin's story and how it ended, you certainly don't know hers, or why she chose to become a hero. This, is her story, and how she came to fulfill her destiny. SlBr
1. Pilot

_Disclaimer_ : I own nothing, **Supergirl** goes to CBS, **Man of Steel** goes to Snyder; both belong to Warner Bros and DC Comics.

 **Girl of Steel**  
Pilot

 _My name, is Kara Zor-El._

 _Twenty three years ago, Krypton was in serious peril. My baby cousin, Kal-El, was sent to planet Earth for his own safety and protection. Of course, you may know him as Superman, Savior of the World, Doomsday Slayer, Best Friends with Batman and Wonder Woman, of their work towards bringing together others with unique powers, so-called_ **meta** - _humans, to protect the world._

 _But this isn't about them, or about Superman and his story — the_ Battle of Smallville _,_ Battle of Metropolis _, an_ Averted Kryptonian Invasion _,_ Battle of Doomsday _— regrettably, I was there only for the first one. I did my best to help him and now, I cannot even help myself._

 _Because the story you_ **don't** _know, is my story, that I was sent to protect him. B_ _ut what you_ do _know, is how I failed, **miserably** , at this task._

 _The beginning, should be just that, the beginning, how everything began, with my planet — and its explosion._

* * *

Krypton, a planet orbiting within the Inner Rao System, a red dwarf sun that lives within the Corvus Constellation in the Milky Way Galaxy, was the home world for one of the most (or rather, _the_ most) advanced civilization in that region of the cosmos. Back when they discovered space travel and deployed colonizing ships, they also discovered other habited planets within their small region of the cosmos, and some trade was established, before they stopped interstellar flight altogether due to the instability of their planet's gravity, which made it impossible for take-offs to take place without compromising their world. That didn't mean, of course, that others couldn't land and take-off on their own ships, but any who tried were often intensely questioned. Some, tried to sneak their resources off planet, resources that they didn't have to spare, while others aimed to make money.

Kryptonians had a strict Law Council to which they abide by, leaders chosen by their intellect and pre-approved by their different Guilds, to which they were born into as well as their roles. Food was grown and provided with aid of their droid helpers. Their reproductive method: a Genesis Chamber. Each major city had one, all guarded by a scientist and a member of the Sapphire Guard; the Thinker was also there to ensure it was properly working and connected to the the Central Hub, where the Growth Codex remained, located in Argo City.

Every child born, without fail, already had an assigned Guild (two Guilds were now easily the norm) and a role, as well as a House. There was however, one particular child born _only_ with a role and no Guild. This . . . single child, had a unique banner and standing in regards to others of her age. Whereas they had, besides their names, their roles and Guilds, she had _leader_ and a single word written in white besides it: _pending_. And said child _knew_ it was uncommon, but not that this could translate to **_special_**.

* * *

Kara was twelve when her world was turned upside down, for a second time. The first time she was seven, and two things happened: her dad Astra got married, and her daddo and momma — Jor-El and Lara, moved to the House of El Citadel in the outskirts of Kandor. Second time, was when her father Zor-El, had to move to Kandor with the Codex, due to military unrest and the need to be closer to the capital, and when her mom Alura could no longer handle living in Argo City, not when the place was filled with Astra, and their mutual betrayal. It hurt her, _pained_ her to a physical level all the memories of what they had had, what they lost, what they no longer held, and she needed to be away from it all, if only for her peace of mind. At least now, she wouldn't be at the same place where she sentenced her beloved twin to the Phantom Zone and Fort Rozz; not that Kara knew this. Also, Jor-El and Lara were in dire need of their assistance now that the woman was pregnant.

Kara didn't fully understand what that meant, only that she shouldn't speak of it with others. The woman was 'starting to show', whatever it meant, and the girl enjoyed playing sick to keep visitors at bay. Argo fever was definitely uncommon at Krypton's capital.

«Your belly,» she eyed her aunt's body with a critical eye, «its, _growing_.»

«No my Beautiful Flamebird,» her aunt often called her that since, when the sun rose or set, her blonde hair looked as though it were on fire; the girl appreciated and even loved the sentiment, «I have a child growing, a strong Nightwing to play with you.»

Kara gasped, eyes going wide and smile as radiant as their very own Rao. «Oh wow! Da — _father_ , took me to the Genesis Chamber before we left Argo.»

«Hey, Fire,» it was her special nickname, back when she had a dad and a dadda, and the girl felt near tears at the reminder. The woman sighed and took her in a warm and comforting embrace. «It's okay to still love her as though she was still your dad, because she still is. You know Zor-El never felt compromised, don't you?»

«I know momma, but she said her final goodbyes before we left for here,» she sniffled, «I've missed her, I've missed my dad. She couldn't even stay for my party.»

Drying her tears, she smiled wobbly at Kelor as it brought her something with which to clear her airways. They remained in silence, sitting side by side, the girl taking comfort in her aunt's heartbeat, sound that was as common to her, as her mom's and dad's. Soothing, strong, it was a solace she found that threatened her with sleep. Kara had been unable to sleep properly, not since they had moved, but when Astra had come to answer her beacon's call.

«Momma, if you can have a child, does that mean my father's work, the Codex and Genesis Chamber, it would all be rendered useless?» She was resisting sleep; it often brought nightmares and restless energy.

«Child, that's a question you should ask him, not me,» Lara stated, eyes sharp. Suddenly there was an announcement of someone approaching. Kara began coughing in an spectacular fashion, and the stranger announced themselves, stating to be there to check on them. «Kelor is here to help.» The stranger left, not wanting to risk getting ill themselves, and they giggled. «I was wondering . . . Kara, do you know why you have to pretend to be sick, that I'm taking care of you when it's the other way around?»

«I . . . no, I don't,» the girl sighed, then pouted, «I don't like it, but I don't have many friends coming over to visit, do I?»

The brunette laughed at her words, hugging her. «With the Genesis Chamber, what I'm going through isn't necessary. I'm doing it, because I can, because I want to feel the experience of giving birth.»

«Isn't it painful?»

«It is,» the woman agreed with a nod, yet she still placed a hand on her swelling abdomen, «but I wanted to have my own child.»

«So, even if you don't think my birth was wrong —»

«Baby Fire, _no_!» She shook her head vehemently. «You're so pure and beautiful, created for something so special, not one Guild could reject you!»

The girl grinned cheekily, «I know,» but the truth was, even if she did know, she couldn't fully understand the words. «What I meant was, others — the Law _Council_ even with my mom in it, they would think the birth of my baby brother, my own Nightwing, to be wrong. But it isn't either, is it?

«I mean, I get it, being born from the Codex means our genes are perfected and honed with a single purpose and for a significant Guild,» she frowned, then pouted again, «but that doesn't mean I'm immune to Argo fever, or what's more, that _I_ am meant for a significant Guild, like the rest,» she sighed as she leaned against the couch, still bothered and a bit sore at the Codex for her 'pending' status, «but isn't that what it would mean for Nightwing?»

«You are so bright, my beautiful, _Beautiful_ Flamebird,» Lara sighed, holding the child close, then whispered, «want to hear his heart beat?»

The girl's blinding smile was back. They called Kelor, who immediately provided them with their request. Kara's eyes went wide, another breathless _wow_ escaped her lips, and her aunt grinned, as well as guided her hands over her swelling abdomen. It was something special, getting to know this child in such a fashion, so it was no wonder that she had so many parents, where the usual was just two, she actually got five. The girl had been, since the age of three, calling Jor-El 'daddo' and Lara 'momma', that they began questioning her regarding why Astra was dad and not mama or ma.

The brunette Thinker was willing to bet her Flamebird was still puzzling over genders, and wondered if this meant that perhaps, the child wasn't a girl or a boy just yet. If only she had been able to watch the girl grow further, even if she had been born into a Warrior's House and belonged in the Warrior's Guild, she had developed so much of her science and moved to the Thinker Guild, her secondary one, and this mean she was no longer part of her initial Guild.

She had learned from it, oh she had, but as much as Jor-El learned with her the martial arts of self-defense in its peak, there was too much science in their blood. Like there was on the blonde with her.

* * *

The third time Kara's world changed, was the day she left her planet.

Jor had Kelor and Kelex with him, they were aiding him in the birth of Kal-El. Zor was also with them, his expertise in human biology essential to ensure the well being of both, mother and child, while Alura kept Kara company and explained what was happening and what was going to happen. Once the little Nightwing was born, Kara was allowed inside; she actually helped giving him a bath and she chuckled and giggled in delight, and the women were relieved to find her taking to the child in such a natural way, that Lara felt an ache at having to make them part way. Once she was done helping with the new-born, under careful droid supervision, she took a bundle she had hidden in her person, and produced a beautifully wrapped gift.

«Happy birthday, Nightwing,» she whispered, kissing his temple softly.

«What have you got there, Little One?» Her mother asked before turning to her in-House sister. «I had no idea she had planned this.»

«I didn't either,» Lara replied, blinking with wide eyes and Kelex brought her the parcel while Kelor kept watch on the girl and child. «Flamebird, what did you do?»

«I asked Tali's mom what I could buy a child, should the Codex give me one,» her blue eyes didn't leave her baby brother's equally blue, amazed at the way the child took hold of her finger. «Depending on the Guild, a gift is meant, so what was I given? A white blanket. I had Kelex commission one, saying that I had lost mine and wanted the comfort since I was sick, so I wanted a new one. I chose red! May Rao watch over my new cousin and brother.»

The declaration was punctuated by the unwrapped gift, and a beautiful red blanket with the House of El's coat of arms in black. Lara received her child back and wrapped him in a bundle with a happy smile. Right then, Kelex went to a transporter and left, probably to aid Jor-El while his brother returned.

«I see you all met Kal . . . Kara, what did I say?» He looked at his child, worry in his features.

«Father, I got him a present.»

«We talked about this,» he replied with a sigh and deep worry.

«Not to worry father, I covered my tracks and they didn't notice, I swear,» she replied, standing her ground but still, incredibly worried. «I was careful, I promise!»

«If none of us noticed, and no one else came along since,» Alura began, «I guess it is safe to say, she was successful.»

«Isn't that the way it is in the House of El?» But her question was more genuine than boastful.

«Kara, Flamebird, _Fire_ ,» Lara dried the tears on her eyes while kneeling before the girl, «thank you, this is a beautiful gift.»

«Why?» Zor asked, and the girl turned to look at her father.

«Because I insist, it's a big occasion for him,» she replied softly, smiling, «he just pushed through all he knew of comfort and peace, and made it to the light. My Nightwing was brave and deserves a gift, for gifting us with his presence. He deserves a present and to have this day remembered.»

Suddenly, Kelor buzzed and the mother gave her new-born to her in-House sister. «Jor.» She looked at the setting the droids displayed and turned to look at the stranger. «Behind you.»

Jor-El dealt with the trouble on his end as his family held their breath. «Lara, you have to ready the launch. I'll be there with you as soon as I can.» The woman in question nodded before the communication ended.

Just then, Kelor connected through another droid and went to stand before Zor. Seeing as things were about to get complicated, the baby exchanged arms once again.

«Sir!» It was the Sapphire Guard that over-looked the Genesis Chamber and Central Hub. «We've received an alert!»

«I imagine.» Zor replied grimly, knowing that something had transpired in the Legislation Chamber and could only pray things worked out. «My brother is on his way! You go aid the Law Council along with the rest.»

«Sir yes sir!» They cried, holding to attention before the comm disconnected.

«Kara, come along, we're giving your momma and Nightwing privacy,» Alura began, turning to her husband briefly, «I believe it is better if we explain to Lara.»

«I'll help her set-up and be there soon,» he promised, going to the other brunette and giving her a comforting smile. «Let me help.»

«And explain,» she requested and he acquiesced with a nod.

«And explain.» Once his wife and daughter were on her war kite did he began explaining. «I am glad Kara loved your boy, it makes things easier.

«We're sending her with Kal,» he began, preparing the pod for when his brother returned. «We want her to have a greater chance. Alura and I spoke of several qualities we believe the system should have, but you have final say in this. We won't interfere with your choice.»

«Zor —!»

«We have decided, Lara.»

«Does Kara even knows?!»

«Her mother is speaking to her as we speak.»

«And if she doesn't want to!?»

«Lara, you know her as we do,» he countered seriously, eyes sharp, «besides, you saw her with the boy; the likelihood of her saying _no_ , is low.»

«The probability is still there!»

«If she says no, then we'll all join you and Jor in the final moments of this planet.» He gave her a penetrating look, and she nodded. «Once he returns and you've set up the coordinates, have one of the droids send them, I'll be ready.

«Baring any unknown variables, Kara should leave right behind him.» Taking a deep breath, he turned to look to the door. «I fear unknown variables are already at work.»

«Go!»

He nodded and went out to take his own war kite to his own destination. He prayed for his brother's safety.

* * *

Kara finally learned what her daddo and father had been working on in the smaller observatory they had on the other end of the land of their House; she had thought they were building her some ridiculous, play house for her to dork around. But perhaps, it would have been better if it had been something silly like that. She cringed at the explosions and fear began to course through her system, wishing Rao for an answer or explanation or some word regarding her daddo and momma. As soon as it stopped, her parents began working on what Jor-El had left behind, a launching pod very much like the one that had already left Krypton, only this one had the optic lens installed beneath the metal, allowing her to communicate directly with the interface and see outside, even if the outside was the alloy protecting her, she would be able to see beyond it.

She watched them, worried over the fact that they hadn't receive notice of any kind; why had they agreed to lend Kelex, when the other two had Kelor? It wasn't her place to ask though, and she felt she should be able to figure it out.

«Alura Zor-El,» Kelex finally returned via transporter, but the girl couldn't use it to ask about her family, «the Law Council wishes to make an official comm: they required to know if you are capable of being present during the sentence of General Zod and his fellow insurgents.»

«I must decline,» Alura said, knowing on the other side, Kelor was providing her answer to the Council. «My Kara is too shaken by the attack, and her Argo fever just worsened. I cannot leave now.»

«Very well then, the Law Council understands how hard it has been for you the past months,» Lor-Em said through Kelex, the man's face appearing, «due to the closeness of the incident, we thought you might want to be present. You still have, however, your year to return to service.»

Alura nodded. «Thank you.» The comm was terminated, and she sighed in relief at the fact that everything would be over shortly. «I imagine Lara gave Kal the blanket.»

«We have discussed this beloved,» he replied tenderly, smile equally soft, «In-Ze's heirloom will be hers, though I believe making it integrate with her key a good idea.»

«Okay,» she replied, taking a deep breath before they continued with their preparations. «Once it's done, we'll launch.»

«I agree,» Zor-El turned to look at the Legislation Chamber, «I'm not risking something happening to her pod.»

«Come along Kara,» the woman said as she guided her daughter to the seat.

«Your coordinates are interlocked with Kal-El's,» her father said, speaking to the child, «you will follow him to Earth —»

«I'm not afraid, father,» she replied, conviction strong, and seeing this her mom and father looked at each other with a happy smile. He then turned to do the final arrangements to the space craft.

«The trip is long, but you'll sleep most of the way and we'll be with you in your dreams,» the woman began, looking at her daughter intently and taking both her hands. «You'll journey to Earth to look after your baby cousin, Kal-El. Because of the Earth's atmosphere, you'll have trouble adjusting but thanks to their yellow sun, you'll have great powers on this planet. You'll do _extraordinary_ things.»

«I won't fail Kal-El,» Kara promised as her mother took off her necklace, «or _you_.»

Alura took her head gently, and pressed a soft and tender kiss to her daughter's forehead, before slipping the jewelry around her baby's neck.

«I love you Kara,» she said, earning a happy smile from the crying girl. A blue beam let them know what was happening, and that their time was shortening. «You must go, now.»

The blonde nodded, but at the last instance she turned back and hugged her mom.

It was all happening too fast. She would protect her baby cousin, her little Nightwing, but part of her wanted to stay and carry the burden of being the last. That would certainly be easier. But, she wouldn't fail her mom, dad, father, momma and daddo. And the one she certainly couldn't fail, was her _brother_. So she sat down and her father placed the key and her pod was finally complete. Kara stared, terrified of leaving but even more scared of staying behind. Her shed tears did nothing but strengthen her resolve. She wouldn't fail her family, least of all her mom and Kal.

«They've sent them to the Phantom Zone,» Zor said, looking at the sky, «they are in the Black Zero, not Fort Rozz.»

«They don't have that key,» the woman replied, crying, and once the prison was gone and through the Phantom Zone, they launched her pod. «May you have a safe journey.»

«Was it safe not to tell her her daddo died?» He questioned, nor quite regretful but mostly, curious about the answer his wife would give.

«What difference would it made Zor-El?» Alura asked in reply, drying her tears. «We have each other in these last moments, Lara has no one and soon, neither will Kal or Kara, they will only have each other.»

She began crying on his shoulder, devastated by her own actions. «My love, doing this, we have given her her best chance,» he whispered, crying as well, both gazing at the imminent destruction, just to be soon joined by Lara and Kelor. «We leave this planet as a family, and pray to Rao our children, can grow up as we wish for them to grow.»

«Lady Lara, shouldn't you find refuge?» The droid spoke; it was still a mystery if they had a conscious, or if it was simply the way their program was coded.

«I agree with Kelor,» Kelex said, «Lady Alura, Lord Zor-El, we have found a suitable —»

«There is no refuge, Kelor.» Lara replied, before noticing something peculiar about her surroundings. «Where's my niece? My lovely Flamebird?»

«She agreed to go with her cousin,» Alura began, tears falling, and her friend understood.

«Jor was right.» Zor gripped, as though this was a bothersome fact. «Even in death, he is.»

«This is the end Lara.» The woman said, facing the inevitable. «Kara deserved a chance.»

«The only one in white from her generation? The one the Codex engineered with the best of Krypton? I would say so,» the other replied, both ignoring the man who was still, even in the bitter end, giving in to his sibling rivalry. «Make a better world than ours, Kal, Kara.»

And with those words, they were finally consumed by their planet's unstable core. They had been right, there was no refuge, no way of saving themselves, only their children from the inevitable destruction.

* * *

 _Things didn't exactly go according to my mother's plan. I had been sent too late, and Krypton's destruction sent a shock wave that knocked my pod off course and into the Phantom Zone. I speculate that, since it had been recently opened, this was the reason why I was forced inside. What still remains unclear to me, is why the Black Zero and not Fort Rozz, escaped from it. How? Well, as physics dictate: without proper control, energy must be constant. Now that the port was destroyed, it stood to sense and reason that if something entered, something else had to come out. Maybe it was because it had just entered that it could come out so easily, but I would have thought that Fort Rozz, being there first, would have been the one to leave._

 _Sadly, I do not possess the technology to aid me in satisfying my own curiosity, but perhaps it's just the Thinker in me that simply wishes to learn how it all happened._

 _Anyway, the Phantom Zone is a region in space where time doesn't pass. I slept there for twenty three years until somehow, I got here. I don't even want to bother speculating how it happened but when I arrived, I was still a thirteen year-old girl. In that same time, my brother Kal-El had grown up and had yet to reveal himself to your world as Superman, the most powerful man in the universe. I really couldn't understand it; if he could save people, why didn't he?_

* * *

"Kara," he had dropped to visit, he had been nearby and had needed clothes and a place to stay. Kara had been happy to see him, and they had been given time to share the unexpected visit. They were outside, watching the stars; her foster family was really kind to her. "I heard you saved a woman and her baby."

"Are you going to tell me I shouldn't?" She frowned, laid her head over his heart, and sighed at the rhythmic and strength of its beat. "Kal, my mom said we would have great powers here because of the yellow sun, that we'll do extraordinary things. If I can't help others, what use is my power?

He sighed and smiled at her. "I don't know what your Kryptonian parents taught you, or what your Earth ones are, but let me tell you a secret," he began whispering. "My father believed that if the world found out who I really was . . . they'd reject me, mostly out of fear.

"I felt like you do, tired of safe. I wanted to do something useful with my life. He questioned me by saying that farming and feeding people was useful," and she nodded, because it was true what his father said, and he only smiled at her honesty. "He pointed out that it was what our family had been doing for _five_ generations, I countered that it was _his_ family, not mine."

"Kal-El!" She gasped, alarmed, and he laughed. "Not funny! That was really mean!"

"It was," he agreed, still grinning, "for some reason, I always thought you would react that way."

The blonde pouted, and his smile turned soft. "So what happened?"

"A tornado." He replied, and she simply cocked her head to the side, a bit puzzled.

"Is this an Oz story?" She asked seriously, and he had to laugh.

"It _was_ Kansas, but this is my story, not Dorothy's." The brunet chided, very much amused.

"Sorry," she replied, clearly not understanding he was just teasing. "So, a tornado happened."

"Our dog back then — Tank, not Dusty, got stuck in the car," he continued, taking a shuddering breath. "My dad said he would get him, told me to get my mom to the overpass and passing me over a girl he had previously helped save. He got trapped trying to get the foolish mutt out, and by the time he managed it, it was late and the tornado was too close.

"I could have saved him," he said, looking up at the sky, not at his own eyes on another's face, "I was ready to run over and expose myself in front of everyone, but he realized the inevitable. I could see it in his eyes: he would rather die protecting my secret, than to have me reveal myself. He said as much when he rose his hand in a signal for me to stop and shook his head."

«Oh Kal,» she said, not realizing she was speaking Kryptonian.

"Kara," she rose her head to look at him, eyes filled with tears, "it was his choice, his sacrifice; he was my father and I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to, undermine his wishes. I couldn't spit in his face in such a manner."

She laid her head down, hiccuping, and gave him a surprised look. "I had no idea I could hiccup."

He laughed at that, and she frowned at him, playfully huffing before hugging him. Unlike her, he could have saved the man; would she had been able to do the same? She shook those thoughts from her, knowing that those kind of what ifs would only hurt her on the long run. Nothing hypothetical would rise from the scenario, so it was best not to dwell on it. As though knowing where her thoughts had gone, or rather, _when_ , he resumed his story.

"I let my father die because I trusted him. Because he was convinced that I had to wait. That the world was not ready." The man looked back at the stars, taking hold of the one piece of his heritage he carried around. "I have to find the purpose that made my parents send me here."

"Like me, sent here to protect you?" She asked, curiosity peeking through her eyes.

"Yes. I have to believe that it was more than giving you your own task," he teased, making her smile her radiant smile, "but yes, I have to believe that it was more than just saving me."

"If anyone can figure that out, it's you," the way Kara said it, made him realize just how much faith she had in him. "You might not have been born through the Genesis Chamber like me, engineered by the Codex, but I believe your own abilities might exceed my own because of it."

"You, the prodigal child?" He teased her again, going as far as tickling her. Once their playing stopped, he took her on his lap as he sat, and they both felt content at the fact that they had each other. "I find that the most intriguing. Why did they chose a natural birth for me?"

"I was the first, and even if others were born after me, the only to have had such a status." The girl snuggled close to him, smiling and content to have her Nightwing back. "It wasn't easy. Maybe just as hard as being misunderstood while growing up among Earthlings."

Clark chuckled at the term. "I still want you to have the same safe _Earthling_ -type childhood I did."

She just nodded, "I know you want what's best for me."

"So, no more powers?"

"No more powers," she replied with a sigh, "I promise."

"Good." He stood, throwing her delicately to the air, earning a gleeful shriek before catching her, and they laughed. "Don't forget to tell Jeremiah."

"Yes Nightwing," she huffed with a roll of eyes, smiling sadly. "Will you stay the night?"

"That means you'll be sleeping over me," he teased and she blushed, but he understood and smiled. She enjoyed the sound of his heart beat, it sounded different from her mom's yet it was soothing. "If you want me to stay, I will."

"Please?"

"Okay," and it was the kind of easy answer and conversations they shared and enjoyed the most.

* * *

 _While I spent a little over six months, not quite a year, in the Kent farm, giving me a credible back story was hard. I was weak the first months, Martha believing I had asthma, but I had expected an averse reaction to the atmosphere. I knew it would be a matter of time before I grew accustomed to it, and even if after the first week I was already better, my weakness might have been more mental. I didn't feel hunger, but knew I couldn't just go without eating. I definitely needed water, and my thirst for knowledge was being steadily fed with daily chores that I had never had to worry about before in my life._

 _Washing dishes and plowing the land helped me learn about my own strength, since I couldn't be as forceful with the delicate china as I had to be to push the still un-repaired truck. Despite Martha's worry, I loved the feeling of pushing my body, breaking a sweat and finally, feeling some hunger. Later, once I had the science and practical knowledge that came with the intricacies of agriculture, I finally popped the hood of the truck._

 _It was the most rudimentary of engineering and soon, I had it purring. Some pieces I had to craft from scratch, and it gave me a thrill to be building something. I even managed to optimize the farm's workings, and interacting with others forced me to learn and master English in the quickest way possible, immersing myself in it. Martha was patient, loving and caring, but I had begun attracting attention. Clark got me fake documents, grateful that his mother had a sister who had passed away some time ago. Her medical records stated she had a child who had been born dead, but his sources managed to get those to be proven faked and that I was actually that child. I couldn't believe in fate, after all, why would my planet die if someone was behind to design it all? But the accuracy and simply due to the fact that I now had a good, solid identity, was astounding._

 _I still drew too much attention, and I soon grew bored with what I was offered in terms of knowledge. So he placed me with my adoptive family, the Danvers, scientists who once helped_ **him** _understand his own super abilities. I stopped being Kara Kent and became Kara Danvers. The mayor bonus, was that their knowledge seemed to be never ending, and I was happy to have other people to teach me. I was sad to leave Martha but she understood as well that this was for the best, and she let me go. Not without letting me know that I would always be welcome, and that I had to return every summer to help her with the farm. I smiled and nodded, unable to promise her Christmas without feeling bad about ditching my current family._

 _They had a daughter, Alex, and despite being born on different planets we both shared one thing: we knew our lives would never be the same again._

* * *

"You're pretty smart," Alex said, frowning. Going from only child to older sister wasn't nice, specially when the younger child wasn't only alien, but smart to boot. "How do you know so much?"

". . . ." Kara stopped her game of chess, head cocked to the left, consider whether to answer or not. At the pointed look from the older girl, she blushed a bit. "Um, in Krypton, every child oriented to the Thinker Guild learns engineering by age of five. I already knew basic quantum physics, what you planet still considers theories."

Alex was impressed. "Why don't you teach us?"

"That doesn't feel like a very normal thing to do," the blonde explained, frown in place and looking so adorable with that pout, the other girl felt her heart being tugged. "Besides, all knowledge is dangerous, it can make righteous men become unscrupulous. One of our scientists ended up blowing one of our three moons, the one that was being colonized, and he had been searching for a way, if my guessing is correct, to fix the planet's core.

"Not that I don't believe Earthlings are bad, but all life matters," she shrugged, going back to her game and defeating her third opponent, easily defeating a grand master, not that she cared about that. "I don't want to feel responsible so I rather not share until knowing who would be using the tech."

"School is going to be boring," the brunette stated with a sigh, going to her side and searching for a xiangqi, shogi, go, and halma online games, placing all games in parallel windows, mostly for Kara's entertainment.

The blonde smiled widely and with glee, completely happy about things and greedily reading the rules. "Everyone seems to conveniently forget that school is more than just learning, it also consists of peer relating and bonding."

"So, tell me about these . . . _guilds_."

"There were five different Guilds that we were born into," Kara began, attention not wavering from her games, "the role we were meant to have, established from the moment we were conceived, as well as the House we would belong to."

"Sounds a lot like Divergent — not, that that's relevant at the moment." It was confusing, and the blonde saw this in soft brown eyes. "Wait, how exactly was that determined?"

"Right, I forgot Earthlings have natural births," the arbitrary comment was alarming and even more confusing. "It'll take some time getting used to it, the fact that you don't have Genesis Chambers, or a Codex."

"Codex?"

"The Growth Codex stored all the genetic information of my planet, Krypton." She began, choosing her words consciously. "My father, Zor-El, worked with it closely; if it was a field entwined with biology, he was leading. He worked with genomes, expert in biochemistry and bio-engineering, and he worked closely with the Codex.

"It dictates our DNA strands and sequence, and we are born with a place within our society."

Alex frowned. "What a bust. So you got no say in your future? If its already all planned out, what's the purpose?"

"To aid Krypton?" Clearly, the blonde didn't understand what had made the Earthling upset. "Everyone has a role, it's easy."

"How can it be easy?" It was alarming that the other would just accept that. "Kara, your free will was taken!"

"I was born without Guild," she confessed, head cocked to the side, confusion evident, "how do you think others saw me?"

"With envy? Jealousy?"

"I was looked at as though I was a glitch in the Codex, like my mom; twins had never been born before yet, there she was, a genetic identical born for a completely different Guild which made them odd and out of place," she shrugged, finished her games and ignored all challenge requests. "I was made a pariah, the other children not understanding why I was with them one day and not the other, picking from their parents how uncommon this was. There was no envy.

" _I_ was the one jealous; they didn't have hard choices other than choosing between two Guilds, they didn't have to worry about making a mistake because it was easier than having to make a choice from among five." She looked helpless, completely lost. "But just like what happened with my mom, I couldn't be called a glitch. Like my daddo, Jor-El — Kal's father, couldn't be considered one even if he destroyed the Marriage Computer.

"The Thinker Guild took care of . . . what you call hard sciences; biology, physics, engineering, it was there," her eyes were lost for a moment. "My first friend, Kell-Ur, was bound for this Guild, as his blue robes showed.

"The Mediator Guild encompassed the soft sciences, belief and history," she stood when the brunette requested the chair, and watched as she changed the output so she could play using her hands and the screen, and she grinned, forgetting her gloom. "They wore deep crimson tunics with gentle, golden tones; red for Rao, our highest deity and sun. Tak-Ro was happy to belong to this Guild, as was his House.

"The Artisan Guild was made for out-of-the-box thinkers," she smiled her thanks before sitting down and continuing to play. "Whenever there was someone bound of Artisan and Thinker, great things were expected. Argo City was built by these Guilds working together. Tali-Zar, another friend, wore her purple robes with pride.

"Then, there was the Warrior Guild, making soldiers," she turned sad at the thought of her dad and how she had distanced herself from her family, due to Guild issues. "It specialized in discipline, hand-to-hand combat, as well as developing an ease regarding all kinds of weapons, making them experts when handling them. Strategy and mental discipline were taught to leaders and after a certain age. They used to wear another color, back when space traveling was still possible. Now, they wore black, and Dev-Em would often bully me because of my white clothes."

Alex growled, earning a wide-eyed look, and the brunette blushed. "It's not like — I'm not — I don't care about you," she finally blurted, and at the look she was given, as though the blonde was a puppy and had just been kicked, her face turned another shade of red. "Okay! I did, I growled because I'm mad at Devem and because I do, okay! I do care about you." She admitted the last part softly, and at a tearful look from the alien, she flushed. "Please, stop looking at me like that."

Kara laughed and dried her tears, "okay, sorry," she laughed again.

"So, you're missing a guild," she reminded, clearing her throat at the awkwardness of it all.

"Laborer Guild." At the lack of elaboration, the brunette made a hand gesture and the other caught on. "Oh! Um, well, they do all the manual and menial tasks.

"Taking care of our crops and foods, cooking, looking after the few domesticated animals still left in our planet." She shrugged before finishing another game and just closing, ignoring other challenges. She noticed the girl was still puzzled over things. "Hm?"

"What about, I don't know, being janitors or maintenance; does the laborer guild do those kind of jobs? Because that would _suck_ ," and there really wasn't another kind of explanation. She took the alien to her dad's secret junk food stash, they picked some things (Alex taking double her usual, knowing the other wouldn't take as much as she wanted) before parking in front of the tv. "I would demand a guild refund."

"No, droids do those."

"Droids can't cook?"

An ad came up, saying something about cooking with love and the blonde gestured to it. "That's why. The food they prepare maybe be cooked to perfection, that it still tastes different when someone who enjoys cooking prepares it.

"Same goes with all living things; they respond better to other living organisms," she stated.

"I feel a headache coming," the Earthling complained, but smiled at the smaller girl at her side; she placed an arm around the other's shoulder in a protective stance. "You know, it almost sounds as though you were made to come here."

"I was engineered to bring great things to Krypton," she replied, sighing softly, "now? I'll never know."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad to have you here," and she poked the alien, forgetting how hard the girl actually was. "You know, Krypton doesn't sound so perfect."

"It was the most advanced technological society, of course it wasn't perfect," the blonde teased, but her grin slowly left her, "everything made by humans is flawed, thus perfection isn't attainable.

"Krypton was at it's peak in regards to its society, so it stood to reason that it would crash on its way down," she swallowed, trying her best to hold her tears down. "Of course, this meant going out with a **_bang_**."

Alex hugged her, and she felt better, and thought it was right, her world would be alright, even if it had collapsed along with Krypton before she left.

* * *

 _For some reason, her protecting me felt normal in a way Kal-El's protection didn't. Maybe it had something to do with the reason why I was sent. My cousin — my **brother** , he didn't need my protection. I didn't have a mission anymore._

 _Even when he showed his abilities at the_ Battle of Smallville _, even though I have all the same powers he did, I decided the best thing I could do is fit in. After all, Earth didn't need another hero, I hadn't found my purpose for taking on the mantle. Because even if he is now gone, there are others who have raised to the banner and taken up arms to honor his memory._

 _I honor it, by not letting his sacrifice for me be in vain. The world might have been ready for him two years ago, but that didn't mean it was ready for me. So I would forge my own destiny, and even if we joined the news business, we did so for very different reasons. We did share one reason in common: our powers didn't give us an advantage in this field, our ideas were as good as any others, and our writing wouldn't be better with enhanced abilities._

 _Although in my defense, I do believe being more resilient than others is what has allowed me to remain in my current job and position for two years._

 _I work at CatCo WorldWide Media. An online and print empire built by my boss, Cat Grant, the most powerful woman in National City._

 _At least, for the next few days; ever since she learned of my relation to Lois Lane and Clark Kent, I've been on shaky grounds with her. That's something else I might never understand, rivalry._

* * *

A blonde was speed-walking down the street, busy holding a Styrofoam tray that held a coffee and brown paper bag, holding a phone on the other hand, evidently waiting for the call to connect and in a hurry. Another commuter almost ran into her, the man grunting as, against all odds, he was the one bouncing off of her; she didn't even trip or notice him until he collided with her.

"Sorry, sorry!" She said after him, but the man was already gone and she winced; he would have a bruise later on that day, a bad one. "Oh, hi!

"I need two tickets in the orchestra section for Wicked." At the question being asked, she immediately cleared things, "no, not for Miss Grant. Her mother wants to see it."

Another pause, and more questions. "Yes, again. Sure, I'll hold."

While on hold though, she made another call. "Charlie? I'm calling about the Correspondents Dinner, I need to make sure Miss Grant doesn't end up next to Bill O'Reilly _again_."

Oh yes, this would be another exciting day in the life of Kara Danvers, a few months after Superman's Memorial Service. The monthly reminder was what often had her on edge, that and her falling from grace with her boss. Her performance had been decaying lately, and this was what had her on thin ice the most.

She was trying to continue living after her brother's death; Krypton's death had never hurt her that much.


	2. The Past, is Prologue

Note: For some reason, all the formatting was deleted, I apologize

 **Girl of Steel**  
The Past, is Prologue

It was another late night at CatCo WorldWide Media. Then again, when the biggest event in history was going down, of course the biggest Media Mogul had to be hard at work. Even when the rest of her work force was already home and watching the news, the CEO was still focused and dedicated. What the woman couldn't tolerate, however, was that Lois Lane was part of the biggest scoop, and she had no way of getting involved. Cat Grant stayed behind the safety of her glass walls, but it wasn't as though she did it by choice, not like she had one in the first place.

"You seem rather . . . chipper, Kira," the woman remarked, soured at the fact that her assistant was, against all odds, happy. "Can you not be the stereotypical blonde at this moment, when Doomsday is upon us?"

"I'm sorry Miss Grant, but I can't," she replied, fidgeting with her glasses, smile still in place as she brought over more documents for the older blonde's final approval. "I mean, Superman is there to save us," she stated with a shrug, "there's no way he isn't making it."

"Overconfident much?" She received the files and began pouring over them.

"I would think that, by now, you would trust him with the fate of the world." The millennial remarked, going to the bar to fill a tumbler with M&Ms.

"I only trust myself Kira," Cat stated cynically, giving her a pitying look, "but I guess there are worse people to whom leave the world to. Luthor Jr., Maxwell Lord, Dirk Armstrong, and I'm just calling on those to name a few."

"Like that . . . _Batman_ ," the younger woman muttered darkly, frown turning into an adorable pout as she placed the glass with chocolates on the desk. The older woman immediately returned to the task at hand, grateful that her heart didn't speed up at the pout's sight.

"Doesn't he do the same as your precious Superman? He has also been around in this, hero business for longer. True, only in Gotham City but, oh well." At the lack of response, she raised her hazel eyes and noticed the girl looked as though she had eaten something foul at her remark. Her assistant seemed to be restraining herself from answering, from saying something. "Now's not the time; speak up Kira."

"Miss Grant, Batman takes justice into his own hands, Superman doesn't." It would have been a valid point, if the Man of Steel didn't already have a rap-sheet to prove otherwise and the woman took some chocolates.

"So what you're saying, is that the story I ran about him murdering all those people in Nairomi — with plenty of sources might I add, was wrong?" And she did double check her sources when Lois Lane began speaking about a conspiracy; had the woman gotten in touch with her assistant? She munched on the treats, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"No, I'm just implying everyone got played and nobody noticed," Kara stated back, worry marring her features. It would be different, had Lois actually done something about it. "Superman has no right to judge others, and he shouldn't have to. He would never turn into judge, jury and least of all, executioner."

"How very noble." Cat drawled, not impressed. "Words are different from actions — I thought you'd learned this by now."

"Hasn't he proved as much with his?" The millennial asked in refute. "Well, he has only been around for two years already and he didn't do much but cause destruction in Metropolis, but he was trying to stop the last of his own people, for the sake of Earth.

"I mean, he even returned there to try his best to help them all out of it, though he also took to aiding the world at large," Kara shrugged and looked at the news being broadcast, "who knows how long he has lived among us, so maybe he feels more . . . human, than alien."

He did confess to being alienated, but she knew he loved Earth very, very much. Although in Krypton, they weren't aliens but humans, she was still having trouble not thinking in terms of Earthlings vs. Kryptonians, although in her mind they were all humans.

"Why do I bother arguing with you?" The woman inquired with a sigh, rubbing her temples.

"I might have yet to earn the right to have an opinion, but this is a certainty that transcends opinion, Miss Grant," she looked back at the broadcast before sighing and going back to the bar, needing to do something else with her hands other than wringing them in worry. _Kal-El will call if he needs help,_ she soothed herself, _or if Ma were to be in danger. Maybe I should go see her, maybe I shouldn't have left the farm after Zod_ — she shook her head. "We all grow up with the ideals that we live in America and that this is the best thing in the whole world, and I'm sure he grew up hearing this as well."

He had certainly lived there longer than Kara.

Cat looked at her assistant, the first competent one she had had in ages, having lasted two years for a reason. The girl was what she had promised: extremely committed, hardworking, caring . . . and also more than initially expected: persevering, highly capable and extremely intelligent. She also declined the first promotion Cat tried to give her, not even offering an explanation, which had left her at the bottom of the feeding frenzy. The older woman guessed it might have something to do with the little man who orbited around the blonde; she had noticed their amicable relation. Although millennials were always nice, Kara seemed to be genuine and with a cheery disposition towards everyone, but clearly had a soft spot for the hobbit.

Ever the good assistant, she prepared a glass of water and two Advil, the pills beautifully placed in their little, porcelain tray. When she turned and faced her boss, she stopped. Her hands began trembling, her strength reacting to the news, her hold on the glass enough to cause cracks on it and when the glass slipped from her grasp, it shattered at the impact with the floor. The sound it made pierced through her shock and pulled her back from the result of Superman's battle, but she couldn't keep herself from shaking. Managing to place the tray back on the bar, she took a deep breath and got control of her emotions. She finally realized her boss was speaking, but she held a hand up, bowed her head, and swallowed audibly. Another inhale of a shuddering breath — she didn't realize she hadn't exhaled — and she kneeled to pick the pieces.

Of the tumbler? Yes, but also of herself. Some of the fragments were small, so she decided to put her microscopic sight to some use; good thing her glasses were at the tip of her nose, and she could use her sight without much trouble. Suddenly, she noticed the woman besides her, and blue eyes zoomed back to the normal lens with which Earthlings saw their world. Cat Grant, her extraordinary boss and amazing woman, was kneeling besides her, a tissue on her open hand to hold the broken pieces. Kara gazed into hazel orbs and without words, accepted the help.

Because the Queen of All Media didn't offer help to anyone.  
Because the woman was above helping others, especially lowly assistants, to clean up a mess they made.  
Because she was beyond anything Kara knew of the world she had lived in for twelve years, continually surprising her with a gentleness and soft care, she had witnessed her do only with Carter, her son.

It was enough to also let her know not to say a word about it, not even thanks. She didn't think she would have been able to say anything, anyway.

So, she picked up the pieces with care, picked the pieces of herself, but just like the broken glass, no one would be able to piece either of them back together.

"Kira, I expected better," Cat chided her, standing as she wrapped the tissue, walked towards the wastebasket and letting go of the pieces over it. "Really, what has you upset? Superman will likely make a reappearance in — oh I don't know, say five years, give or take?"

"Despite what everyone may think," Kara began, now filling two glasses with water and later gave the woman one with the pills, downing the other herself before going to sit on the couch, needing the support, "he isn't exactly indestructible. Invulnerable to almost everything, yes. With a superlative constitution that offers him his amazing strength and incredible resilience, _yes_. But not even he can escape death."

She placed a hand on her chest, making a conscious effort on breathing calmly and like an Earthling, the pattern being enough to reassure and calm her since it was a motion she might no longer have to do, but that was developed in her own home planet. Kara might not have her brother's constitution yet, but her lung capacity was still higher than a normal human's.

Blue eyes opened in surprise at the hand on her shoulder, the dip of the spot besides her, and they blinked quickly to shed the water within. Alarmed, she realized she was crying, but unlike anything she expected, her boss simply dried her tears with another tissue. Their eyes met, and the older woman smirked a bit at the surprise she found.

"I am a mother, I keep tissues on my person out of habit," she remarked dryly, "and besides, while I don't mind others believing my cold persona, I thought you knew me better by now, Kiera."

"Oh no Miss Grant, I'm surprised by you forgiving my tears, considering your rules," the younger blonde replied, the surprise overriding her inhibitions. She slapped her mouth at her own words, the sound almost washing over the dry chuckles, but not quite. "Miss Grant?"

"Keira, it's after hours, there's no one else in the building, no witnesses to . . . well, **_kill_** ," she sassed back, shaking her head, leaving her words open to interpretation: was she serious, was she not? "Either way, I can tell those, are genuine crocodile tears, so chop chop, Kera, time for us to leave.

"I'm exhausted and it's clear to me that you won't be able to continue working at this point," a meaningful look from green eyes, and Kara slumped and sighed in defeat. "Good. Come now, chop chop."

"Miss Grant?" She began as she stood after the woman, who stopped her walk to her desk and turned. "Thank you."

"You can go to Superman's memorial in Metropolis, I believe a vigil will be held tonight," Cat waved her hand in dismissal of her assistant's words. "I do expect you back at work Monday, bright and early."

"Of course Miss Grant," the hand still by her heart clenched. "I'll call your driver."

"You do that," was the offhanded scoff, and although the woman was already packing her things by her desk, Kara could see those hazel eyes rolling.

She smiled and went back to her desk, packing her things with super speed and moving about with tense and an excess of energy; it was amazing the building wasn't shaking. The young blonde called her boss' private elevator over and stood by, waiting for the woman to enter and for them to part ways. Keeping up with expectations, the woman didn't indicate that Kara could join her, and the girl didn't ask. The doors of the elevator closed and she reminded herself that it would be useless to simply jump off (she hadn't flown since her brother discovered the ability) the building or leap her way back to Kansas. With that thought, she rang her own elevator that she and the other commuters used. It opened a few moments later, she pressed the button for the ground floor before running to the roof and deciding not to care anymore. It was a dark night, and the skies were free of lights. She would use the cover to jump from building to building, and go to Kansas, to Smallville.

To her ma, her aunt, and demand to learn the truth, to see the body, and if the heart was, in fact, _still_ , she would beat it back until it worked as normal. Taking off her glasses and tying her sweater around her neck, she was glad her purse could also be used with strings and wasn't only a hand bag. Using the flexibility of her accessory, she placed her shoes within it, cramming it and not caring over how much dirt got inside it; she needed to get a new one, anyway. She would never understand what fashion had to do in the face of comfort and practicality, but she had given up on her rationality and logic being understood by the people of Earth.

While she didn't fly, she used the principles of takeoff and landing to good use. The aerodynamics that she knew perfectly, after learning the way aircars and airplanes worked on both, Krypton and Earth respectively, she had condensed the knowledge. She knew as well her physical body and how it changed while under the yellow sun, and all of this gave her the way of grasping flight in a way it made her brother jealous. Unlike him, she didn't leave craters, and while particles of loose materials (aka, dirt) did rise, she could center her own magnetic force to not affect things around her.

Maybe it was part of being a woman, as Martha had said when he had complained about it with a laugh, her attention to detail and all her knowledge were big contributing factors. Things Kal-El didn't possess. But Kara did her best to teach him, and at least he was quick to grasp the concepts. Not really surprising, seeing that the influence of the sunlight on Kryptonian cells made it so that their learning process was insane. They both knew more than Kryptonese and English, they also knew German and French, both learned through interactions with others while Latin had been a surprise after a few tv shows on the dead language. It had been a History Channel special that she had managed to get after a make-shit satellite dish that later her ma would make her take away, but her and Clark had enjoyed feeding their inner nerds.

 _Oh Kal-El, brother_ , she looked at the clearing skies, feeling her tears burn. She finally felt the buzzing of her phone and with trepidation, stopped, hopeful that it was the man in her thoughts checking up on her, as he usually did after world-related events. It was Alex, and her heart dropped. Firing a quick text message, she steeled herself to continue her journey, now crossing the Kansas' state line. _Why? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself? I was sent to protect you, but how can I when you so willingly risk your life for them?_ It was the one subject they had been unable to agree upon, the one topic they never fully discussed.

"Kal!" She called immediately, as soon as she entered the house, but it was empty. "Martha? Ma!?"

Kara heard a chopper and turned. Using her telescopic sight, she saw her aunt and ran to be right underneath. The voice of the pilot was blurred by her tears and need to hold the woman, and the brunette knew this. She saw her speak to a man who was there, then the door was opened and the woman allowed gravity to take a hold. They needed each other, now more than ever, and Kara didn't realize she had used her flight to catch the woman or to land them safely, while the chopper searched for another landing ground. But the action was enough to tell the blonde the truth; her baby brother didn't make it. If he had, he would have jumped out in greeting at the very least, or would have been flying along its side.

"Ma!" She bawled, crying as she held the also tearful woman in a tender embrace. "Why? Why didn't he call?"

"He had to protect you, as well as the world," the woman replied, exhaling in a shudder; she needed the young blonde as much as she herself was needed. "You know how he is — was Kara, love. I'm sorry."

"Why? I should have been there!" Kara realized something, pulled the woman back and began looking at her, before sighing in relief and holding her close again. "They took you, didn't they?"

"You mean, _him_ ," a man with black hair, the sides turning gray and brown eyes, said, giving her a curious look. "Alexander Luthor Junior tried to use Martha against Superman, in an effort to have us, me and him, battle to death."

His curiosity rose as she took a protective stance between him and Martha Kent.

"Kara," Lois began, stepping from behind the man and going to the young woman with a placating look, cradling the girl's face between her hands and drying her tears, "he isn't an enemy, he actually fought along your cousin's side to defeat the menace."

"Why didn't he call me, Lois?" She asked, sniffling, looking very much like the lost thirteen year old girl Martha met twelve years ago. "Why didn't he? Why did he call that woman and Batman, and not me?"

"He actually didn't call me," the man offered, "I was already part of the fight."

"And I jumped into battle," another woman, the one who had joined them, said, "I wasn't called."

"No Kara, you know very well that if you had jumped in as well, he would have been besides himself and unable to help, trying to protect you," Lois began.

"I was sent here to protect him!" Kara interrupted vehemently, furious tears running down her cheek.

"Kara," they all turned to face the mother of Superman, but she had eyes only for the younger blonde, "even if you had a purpose, it was void when you arrived; he was already a man and you were a child. Being the last of his family, he wouldn't have been able to risk you, and you know this love. Even if you weren't meant to be protected, he wouldn't have been able to live on, had you died. Helping him, no less."

"Ma, I need him," she whispered, tears falling. "I need him."

"She wasn't in the files," the woman whispered to the man, still strangers.

"I know, I saw them as well," he replied, catching her attention.

"Files?"

"I should have known you had super hearing," he said with a sigh. "I'm —"

"Bruce Wayne is Batman," she gawked.

"I see Cat Grant's assistant is well deserving of remaining in her employment for two years," he winked as he stretched his arm, and his hand was taken in a shake. "This is Diana Prince.

"The man who is responsible for this, Luthor, had a file of meta-humans. Humans who were capable of amazing deeds."

"You weren't in the file," the woman, Diana, remarked, eyeing the blonde alien.

"She has kept a low profile, at her brother's insistence," Martha answered with a laugh, "you see? He knew best."

Kara dried her eyes, clenching her fist. "Until I find a good enough reason, I won't make use of my own powers," she said, giving Bruce a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I must decline the offer."

"Very well," he sighed, "I understand. I admit it would be easier with you on board but, maybe it can't be helped."

"I think I just lost trail of the conversation here," Diana stated, looking between the two with narrowed eyes.

"Oh good, I thought I might have been the only one," Lois said, sighing softly.

"When is the funeral?" Kara asked, turning back one of the most important person still in her life and ignoring the rest; not many people knew how brilliant she was, but now Bruce Wayne did, and it unnerved her. Not even Maxwell knew, and she liked keeping things that way.

"We'll discuss that tomorrow," Martha replied, mother hen heightening at how late it was and how her child (because no matter the age, that was Kara for her) was there, "come along, it's late and I have a hungry daughter! I'll prepare some dinner."

"Okay," the blonde knew she was going to be bossed until she had nothing to think about, nothing to do but sleep after eating her weight.

Her hand was taken and she was led into the house. While the others said their byes, the older brunette didn't allow any to leave and demanded that they stayed for the meal.

Back inside, Kara began helping to cook. Since she was going to eat most of it, she always made sure to help. The others tried for the smart remark of making enough to feed a small army when the two women, familiar with the alien's metabolism, informed that this was usual when it came to feeding Kryptonians.

"Be glad she's making enough for all," Martha remarked from the kitchen, smiling sadly; the house hadn't felt so alive since . . . . The irony wasn't lost on her, but it only served to make the loss more prominent and made her heart ache.

Sadly, no one could shake Kara from her stupor, and once the guests left, she was sent for a shower and to get dressed in fresh clothes. She chose one of her Kal-El's old shirts and sweatpants of her own, sat on the couch, and stared at the sky, at space. That's how the women found her, numbed and unresponsive. Until they each sat besides her, and with their comforting scent, so like Superman's, she finally allowed herself to be pulled to sleep. Once she was gone to the world, they helped her get settled on the couch and sleep there. Covered in his scent, nightmares were kept at bay.

Dusty, who had been hiding and had only come when the strangers had left and he had some food, climbed to sleep besides the blonde alien. Martha brought Clark's old blanket, and covered the young blonde with it. She then guided Lois to her son's old bedroom, and she went to her own.

The reporter stayed at the Kent's farm to help with the small funeral. Only Pete and Lana, his childhood friends, came along to pay their respects, but didn't stay. Not like Diana and Bruce, though they kept a respectful distance. Once the casket was lowered to the ground though, Kara, who had remained shell-shocked, finally broke. The tomb stone stood as real as Jeremiah's, and while that one had been painful, this one felt like a knife plunged deep: Clark Kent - Beloved Son, Beloved Brother, Forever Loved. Only this time, those who could help her pick up the pieces, had been too out of touch with her to fully help.

"No . . . ." She looked within the wood, and there was her brother, and beneath his layer of skin and ribs, she found his unbeating heart. "No!"

"Kara —" Lois tried to stop her, but wasn't able to prevent the young blonde from jumping into the grave and hitting the wood.

"Wake up _Kal_!" She demanded, not seeing the wood, focused on his heart and lungs, reverting to Kryptonian now that she was upset. « _Wake up_! You can't leave me! I swear I didn't _chose_ to get stranded on my way here — _**wake up**_!»

"Kara —!" Lois tried again but she was crying as well, and found herself unable to stop the young blonde; part of her wished the girl would succeed.

«Kal, don't do this, _please_ ,» Kara begged, a sob breaking through. «Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again.»

"Kara . . ." Martha called, extending a hand, the only person who finally got through to her; eyes that were, against all odds, the same shade of blue as the man being mourned, met soft caring deep brown, "stop."

The request was done so softly, the whisper barely heard by those around. Bruce and Diana had begun moving at the display from the blonde, hurrying over, knowing that they would have to intervene should the girl truly snap and lose it.

"Ma!" It was still the day, and Martha was unclear in the nickname usage. Was Kara calling her 'mother', or was it the diminutive of her name? The girl's sobs were heartbreaking; there she was, the Last Daughter of Krypton was now the last survivor of said planet. She was losing everything, _**again**_. She jumped lightly back to the ground (the priest had long since spoken and left, with Pete and Lana) and took the woman in a soft, yet tight embrace. "He was my «Nightwing», I was his «Flamebird». Meant to always be inseparable, watching each other's backs. I should have been there, should have protected him."

"Kara, my Little One, my Baby Girl," the term was used tenderly, nicknames she used before the girl even knew proper English, and when she learned those were the same the girl's mom and dad used, she refrained from using them unless she thought there was no other way, "you know he was also battling to protect you.

"Would you deny his sacrifice?"

"No," sniffling some more, tears being dried as they were shepherded back towards the car by Lois, "I just — I want him _back_."

"Stop honey," Martha whispered tenderly, giving her a kiss to the forehead, "don't search for him, or his heartbeat, you'll only hurt worse."

"Yes," being held by the two women, she felt a bit better, inhaling as to calm down, and return to the calming habit of breathing. "Ma? Thank you. You too, Lois."

"We're here for you, Kara," Lois stated, "always."

Back at the farm, the younger woman looked even more lost than when Clark had found her. Martha prepared the food with Lois' aid, the other two heroes having left to attend their own business. Kara had to constantly avoid searching for her brother beneath the ground, stop her ears from searching his specific heartbeat. Something she clearly learned from her acute hearing, was that each heart had a signature beat, something inherently basic to each individual, and while these could synchronize, there was a single particularity that came with being Kryptonian. Kal's and hers, their had a unique trace, and it was that theirs was louder than an Earthling's beating heart. It was why, when Lois had arrive and Kara knew her brother was back in town, when her Nightwing had found the colonization ship, she had gone to greet the reporter thinking it was the man.

"Hey there Dusty! Come 'ere boy, there we go," she remarked with an empty smile at the black-and-white dog, the mutt going to her side and sitting besides her on the couch; he had gone out before she had woken up. "Ma, can I lay down with him?"

"You always can," the woman replied from the kitchen.

Thus, when they returned with the food, they found the girl within a tightly wrapped blanket, the dog besides her and outside the red fabric. The women chuckled, decided to have their meal in the living room as a way of keeping the girl company, even if she was asleep.

"This reminds me of the first time you dropped by," Martha remarked with some amusement, placing a blonde lock behind an ear, semblance turning sad from the tear stains on the young woman's face.

"I do remember the eager blonde who suddenly appeared, blinding smile on her face before realizing I wasn't the person she expected." Lois actually chuckled softly. "Then she frowned in what looked, adorably, like a pout."

"Oh, I bet she perfected her puppy-eyes on Krypton," the older woman remarked with a deep sigh, "I can see her being spoiled, and in turn, spoiling Clark, had things worked out differently."

"Hmmm, certainly, since even despite the age difference, she was protective." The older blonde had a ghost of a smile on her face, remembering, and they ate in silence for a while. "I was briefly scared when I looked at her after mentioning Clark."

"He became like that as well, especially after coming out as Superman," Martha said with a firm nod. "He had wanted someone else to bond with, who truly knew his father, who could be a teacher, because despite it all, Kara was still a child when she came." It was the reason why he had been unable to kill Zod without feeling the loss keenly; the girl could only offer her own limited knowledge and experiences, not what the other man had to offer.

"That seems like an interesting story," the reporter remarked, laughing a bit; it sounded hollow, somehow.

"I'm sure she'll tell you," the woman looked at the sleeping girl, smiling sadly. "I actually thought they had."

"The spring break she spent with us was, mostly, teaching her," Lois said dryly, and the other woman laughed brightly and the blonde shook her head. "I swear, her appetite for knowledge can't even begin to rival her physical hunger."

"I know! She took joy in farming, much to Clark's chagrin," the brunette smirked, "that first year . . . she'll tell you, she will want to share her memories of him, and will want to learn about yours."

"How can you be so sure?" The reporter placed her plate down on the coffee table; suddenly food lost its appeal, "she has no reason."

"Because, Lois Lane," Martha placed her own plate down as well and passed the woman a small, jewelry pouch, "he wanted to give you this."

The woman opened it, and found a pearl ring within. She immediately knew it was an engagement ring and tried it on right then. It was a perfect fit.

"Do you think she'll come see me in spring break?" Lois asked, choking a bit.

"I am sure."

"I can only hope she doesn't try to join the hero business."

"She promised to help me out on the field every summer," Martha began vehemently with a light frown, "and her mother will also want her the first month of summer as well as Thanksgiving. With her job though, she might only be able to take a week to truly come over and help, or come at night and help out."

"I must admit, her constant happiness and cheerful disposition makes her one of the most charming individuals," they took their plates and resumed eating. "I just hope this doesn't affect her too much.

"So why is it that this mutt of yours doesn't act like a scared animal with her?" It was something that had always fascinated Lois. "I mean, Clark doesn't seem to have that problem as she does."

"Actually, when he arrived and I had to take him to take care of some of horses we had back then, they always reacted adversely towards him." She took a drink from her glass before continuing. "When he turned five, did they stop reacting, or attracting attention from the other animals. He was happy he could finally pet the animals at the petting zoo."

"Well, who knows what she does, that animals still recognize her as foreign," Lois said sadly, "else I'm sure she would have gone with veterinary."

"For one, I was glad you both dissuaded her from taking on medicine, I can imagine how well that would have gone."

"You're not the only one," the blonde remark, swallowing in a hurry to share, "she could have easily been exposed."

They kept sharing and remembering, lulling the sleeping blonde further into dreams and away from nightmares. Lois said she would wash the plates, telling Martha to allow her the honor of pampering the brunette like her children did, and told her to simply take the plate of extra food to the living room and make sure the little one was still asleep. It took plenty of cajoling and coaxing, but the older blonde managed to miraculously succeed.

Placing the huge plate (which was covered with another) of food down, along with the second biggest glass of the house filled with juice, brown eyes looked at the prone figure of the alien. She could see the signs of a nightmare coming around, having seen plenty of those when the girl had first arrived. The blonde had been weak, and she had feared the little girl wouldn't have been able to survive. Clark would have been devastated if the girl hadn't adjusted. Pressing her thumb to the worry line between the brows, she sighed sadly, wishing there was something she could do, but there really wasn't.

A shrill sound made her jump, and she was glad the sleeping one had turned her senses off. How they did so, was amazing, but obviously much needed when they wanted to sleep. She remembered how badly the child had slept while capable of hearing what happened a few farms over. The noise began again, and Martha found it came from her girl's phone. Looking at it, she frowned at the unknown name that still lingered in the corners of her mind; she knew it, but couldn't quite place it. Tentatively, she answered it.

"Hello?"

The one calling remained silent for a moment. 📲 This isn't Kiera.

"Excuse me, who —?"

📲 I'm looking for Kara, Kara Danvers, – the voice huffed, – I expected her back at work today.

"I'm sorry, during the battle, she — my niece lost her cousin."

📲 I am sorry for your loss, – the tone wasn't sincere exactly, but she could tell the woman meant those words.

"Thank you. This was too sudden for Kara, she probably lost track of time, or I'm sure she would have called you."

📲 Please let her know I won't tolerate if this happens again. – Martha frowned, unsure of what to make of the speaker. – Otherwise, I hope she comes back soon.

"Cat?" Lois asked as she came from the kitchen. "Cat Grant?"

"You know her?"

📲 Lois Lane. – The tone was dry and they turned to the phone that was on speaker; the brunette truly didn't know how to handle the technology.

"Martha Kent," the woman decided to add, still puzzled by everything that was going on, passing the phone to the older blonde.

📲 Now that introductions are over — wait, I had no idea Kara and Clark were related.

"Oh, she's my sister's youngest," the woman said, blinking, "it's a long story."

"Cat, I had no idea she was working for you."

📲 Maybe I now know why she didn't want that promotion.

"Cat, Kara likes helping, and I'm sure she enjoys how much she can learn from you."

📲 How long has she been your spy?

"I just learned she was working for you."

"Oh, you're the one who runs that Media Empire, right?"

📲 I thought CatCo World News was international.

"Smallville doesn't have use for world news," Martha replied, shrugging a bit, "though I do enjoy your National News, coming from National City, but it's not like your name is there at all times."

📲 Fair enough, – they heard the sigh. – Tell Kara she'll be on probation for a month; I want to see how honest she it.

"Well, if you can't catch her lying, that would be on you," Martha remarked.

"Oh, Cat can spot a lie," Lois replied, smirk in place, "and truly, I wish Kara knew how to lie. I would save her some heart aches."

The woman on the end of the line grumbled, and it went dead.

"Well, that's something."

"That, is Cat Grant."


	3. Embracing Destiny

Note: Yeah, this never had an established time for publishing, but my silence is justified; I had been working on my thesis.

 **Girl of Steel**  
Embracing Destiny

Winslow "Winn" Schott, _Junior_ , was one of the best Information Technology geek working at CatCo WorldWide Media; he also happened to work as a Programmer for the company. Among his different titles, there was one that had no merits whatsoever within said company, but was one of an even great importance: he was the 'first friend' that she, Kara Danvers, made in the company and later, her best friend. Interestingly enough, he had been the first person she had met when she arrived for her interview.

He was also, for lack of a better word, a paranormal enthusiast chaser; from big foot to Hell(boy) and back, his interest would often lead him to search for extraterrestrial proof of existence. She often joked that there was no such branch of the FBI or they would have hired him _maybe_. Just in case it turned out one existed, and he had been deprived of the knowledge and opportunity.

Then again, he acted as if the fact that Superman had lived wasn't enough.

"Did you see this?" Winn tried showing her something on his tablet, with great urgency even. She was too busy going about like the working bee she was. "There was an armored car robbery last night. There were no witnesses except for this homeless guy — who swears the perp had horns!"

Kara was only half listening, making pit stops to make sure she had everything for Miss Grant. "Thanks," she told the man who passed her a tube-like parcel.

"Like, on his head!" As if the elaboration was needed; horns, by its very own definition, grew from the head — she would know, she had read the dictionary several times to truly grasp the English language, _as an experiment_ (or so she has kept telling herself). She chuckled at his word choice, though it was unclear if he was being purposefully redundant. "I'm telling you, they're out there." He paused for dramatic effect and whispered the last word, as though the strangers from another planet could hear them and looking everywhere as if anyone of them were one. He _was_ talking to one, not that he knew, but she was always privately amused by his ramblings and theatrics. " _Aliens_."

"Winn, there's no such thing as _aliens_ ," she chastised him, shaking her head, "at least, not any more," she added, feeling her heart constricting.

He chuckled grimly. "Well, you might feel differently if you read this website; there might be others out there."

"You _write_ that website." Kara countered, happy to finally be by her desk, feeling a degree of safety at being in her own personal zone. It wasn't a bubble, but everyone knew better than to touch her things without permission, not that they couldn't ask and get what they needed, anyway.

"I — _I_ . . . contribute, uh," he stuttered, denying it. "Wait — no! Kara!" He whined. "I'll drop it just, just don't hack it."

Arching a brow, she fidget with her glasses for a brief moment before dropping her phone. He knew she could overload the server and make his site go down momentarily, had suffered through it once in the middle of a forum in which he kept detailing her what was going on, making her concentration slip. Afterwards, she only had to threaten him to get him to quiet down. She really enjoyed the way he would go about it, but that didn't mean it wouldn't get tedious after a while, and he seemed to be going on a rampage.

"Thanks," he said, clearing his throat, finally gathering the courage to utter his following statement. "I swear, you should be part of IT."

"I am," she countered, and he just stared with wide eyes, "but I'm 'Cat Grant'-exclusive."

"Right." It wouldn't be surprising, though he had no way of knowing for sure just how serious she was. Making an executive decision, he chose to broach a different topic. Watching as she placed things on the surface, he went to stand closer and decided to simply _ask_. "Hey, um . . . . I was wondering if maybe you wanna . . . I don't know, go see — go see a movie, tonight."

He was fumbling and not quite looking the dashing part, even if his sweet smile was a bonus. Kara gave him a surprised look, because she _really_ hadn't been expecting the question. Part of her noticed how he was trying to seem cool, when he was cool when he didn't try.

"I —" she had no idea he had been interested in her, but she wasn't interested in him; how did that work? She was going to have to call her sister. "I can't. I'm sorry, I —" she took a deep breath, realizing that she had to look happy about the prospect. "I have a _date_."

"Date, really?" She frowned a bit at that. Dating was normal, specially for someone her age, and she wanted the whole _normal_ experience; whatever that meant or entailed.

"Mmm." Kara's non-committal reply made him realize he sounded like a jerk, but she was mostly forcing herself to be psyched about it.

"That's . . . _great_." He made it sound like torture; from past experiences, she wouldn't be surprised but she got the grimace under control. "Fun. Dating is fun. Who's that with?" He inquired, sitting down; he knew there were plenty of candidates at the office so, he had to know.

"It's an online date." She replied. Another part of her realized that she placed too much faith in the ancient technology that was often mislabeled as modern for Earth. She figured he would understand and got a little happier thinking about numbers. "Says we are 82% compatible, so . . . should be good."

"You know that you can't quantify emotions based on an algorithm?" Funny, her father had, back in another planet; although that one used real genetic aspects and not juggled emotions and taste. With that thought, she sat as well.

"Winn, you're IT," there was meaning behind the single, two-lettered word, "isn't your whole life based on algorithms?"

"Yes, so if there was an algorithm for _love_ I think that I would know about it." What she liked the most about him, was the way he always felt genuine when he spoke of _love_. "It's just like, you're gonna know when it hits you, Kara. It'll be all . . . wa-pow!"

He made a fist motion with the sound for effect, and she smiled to herself.

It would be nice, but sadly Kryptonians were people of a single mate. The marriage computer made things easier, but had at several points appeared to be broken, made horrible matches that made the Law Council happy when it was destroyed. A close friendship with people was normal, like how Winn was confusing their relation and seeing something further when, to her, the line was quite clear. It made her uncertain if she would find someone out there, her one and only who would want to go to whatever lengths she wanted, for them and their children. The problem was, the one person she thought it was, had to be impossible.

Because having a crush on her boss, was normal. _Wait, is it?_ Then again, that was Earthling logic, and she made a conscious effort of shifting through her memories. In Krypton, without the marriage computer, some opted to not even use her father's gene-match program, but age didn't really seemed like a factor. In fact, younger people often sought those older than them in order to learn from, so maybe that was what was going on between her and the Queen of All Media. _At least I am acting somewhat normal, within the parameters of Earth_. But was that a good thing after all? Besides, there was definitely something between them, she didn't fully know what as of _yet_.

She had made peace with the fact that she was a living contradiction, another year and she would be a child of Earth in equal proportions to being a child of Krypton. Looking up and taking her glasses off, she gazed through the ceiling. At the stars in the sky that she could still clearly see, and took a deep breath. While she didn't search for his body any more, she searched the skies. Right then, while she searched through the white noise of air being pulled and pushed from lungs, constant chattering, phone ringings, heart beats — for some reason she still believed her boss, that he would return at a later date, that she would hear his heart; all she found, was her boss'.

' **Ugh, this elevator is a human Petri dish. It's like standing up in coach.** ' The words Cat Grant spoke to herself as she rode the elevator weren't needed confirmation, she simply focused on the woman too much for her own good. It almost bordered the unhealthy.

"She's here." The blonde said with a sharp inhale and scrunching her nose; the woman was right, whoever had taken her private lift left it filled with their scent and she couldn't find traces of the Queen's usual perfume.

"How do you do that?" Winn asked, having been forever intrigued by this aspect; was his best friend part hound or something? He had seen her acting like a puppy in regards to their boss and the blonde's sister, so the possibility was still there.

He didn't have time to dwell on it when the elevator dinged and the doors parted open, revealing their boss in all her amazing glory.

"Good morning, Miss Grant." Kara greeted, soft smile in place in an effort to placate the older woman, her heart aching.

"The only reason I bought this building was because it had a private elevator," the woman began, walking through the bullpen and towards her office, "that way, I don't have to get soaked in cheap cologne every morning, getting to my office." Kara was by her side and taking her jacket. "Find out who used it, have them reprimanded — or bathed, I don't care which."

She had yet to fire the poor man, which gave the young blonde reason to believe she was actually in a rather good mood.

"Here's your latte." The girl said as she followed her boss to the office, while trying to figure out if the temperature was right but couldn't quite work it out; the woman always messed with her senses. "Hot."

"Oh. That'll be new and different." The Queen sighed a bit, as though not expecting it to be so and the girl bit her lip, worried.

Had she really been slacking? Cat had been giving her a hard time since she found out about Lois and Clark but, it wasn't as if that was relevant information. Besides, Lois was one of the reasons why she had wanted to work specifically for Cat; her brother's fiancée had spoken about the dedication and hard work that came into having CatCo built from scratch. Not that her boss would believe her, so she didn't try to explain herself.

Kara shook her head, trying to get it back in the game. She did feel disappointed that her performance was slipping, but she wasn't over Kal's death — she feared she might never be. So taking careful note of her boss' words, actions, and overall demeanor to gauge how much damage control she would have to do to keep the woman happy, she proceeded to trying her best.

"The board called, demanding a meeting soon with you . . . I scheduled them for today at lunch," she made a check note on her notepad, "so, I cancelled sushi with your mother _and_ cancelled your therapist appointment."

The woman arrived at her desk and had been taking her glasses off, and at her last sentence, she rolled her hazel eyes. Smiling a bit, she rose the cup of coffee to hide it but Kara got a glimpse and smiled, biting her lower lip to prevent herself from grinning like Cheshire Cat in return. But, the grimace when taking the sip plummeted her heart much like gravity did with the latte, as the older woman let go of it over the waste basket right before sitting. The younger blonde would just have to do another quick errand to Noonan's and get another, burning hot enough to scald an Earthling's skin through the cup if necessary; Cythonna must be playing with her, having her senses fussing over her boss and now over her brother rather than working properly.

"I saw the list you emailed . . ." but, that had been about it, no other information was provided.

"Prepare termination letters for the Tribune employees, as noted." Kara gawked at her boss' words; the CEO, for her part, simply sat like the queen she was, going through files. "But it would be so nice if you hand wrote them — use the lesser card stock." She took out her reading pair.

"You're downsizing the Tribune?" It couldn't be happening. "But — that was your first acquisition."

"Go see if the new art director has the layout ready." Cat dismissed, before the girl sighed softly through the nose and finally turned to her, expression bored. "It's not that I don't see your frown, it's just that I don't care enough to ask why it's **there**."

"All those people, they're going to lose their jobs." Her brother didn't sacrifice himself so Earthlings would capitalize on Earthlings, so even if they still had their lives they would suffer in such fashion — Kara inhaled moderately in an effort to keep calm. "What's going to happen to them, to their families? They don't have to downsize at the Daily Planet."

That got her boss' attention, and once again under the microscope. She bit her lower lip and turned her eyes to the side. Not even her alien constitution was going to save her from getting her head chewed, and all she could do in response was fidget with her glasses.

"Metropolis had a _person_ who wore a _cape_ and _**flew**_ around performing heroic acts, after having nearly destroyed the city two years prior but, everyone _conveniently_ forgot that rather big detail." Cat, after her hand gestures, allowed her pen to fall on the desk and discarded the paper at hand, choosing to take her shoes off right then. "The Planet puts this _superlative_ man on their cover, 54% of the time; even _now_ , after he saved the world at cost of his own life.

"You are close to the main writer of these articles, you should know this," it felt like a stab and not a jab, and the assistant wince. "So if _you_ wanna save the Trib?" She turned her hazel eyes back on what really mattered, her job. "Go find me a _**hero**_ , Keira." She said with an over-dramatic arm gesture at the word hero.

That was the other thing; ever since find that out about her cousin, Cat begun using that name on purpose. "Kara," she whispered softly to herself; be it to remind herself of her own name or to show some sign of resistance, she wasn't sure.

* * *

Even if she wanted to go for a new latte, it would bring about other complications due to the nature of her powers. Falling from the building into the empty alley, thing she had done far too often before giving her jump a boost with fly (and suddenly, she felt as if life became her own video game) and going back up. It certainly made things easier but it could also bring about questions she didn't want to trouble herself with like: how she got a new latte so quickly. No, she had to do things right, so she would go to the new art director and see about the layouts her boss wanted. As she went, she tracked down the man and very softly let him know she knew, and that if he tried to use the private elevator, then Miss Grant would learn as well as he could kiss his job goodbye; she was giving him a warning, and also asking him to try and lower his cologne usage.

"Hello?" The previous director had no problem whenever she dropped by, so she pushed the door open without qualms, forgetting basic Earth etiquette. With her calls being unanswered, she moved further inside, amazed by the camera collection but refraining from touching. Those things were _expensive_ , and with the way her powers seemed to require more control, she didn't want to risk it. Instead, she called again. "Hello?"

"I'll be just a minute." A male voice was heard from the other end, on the office portion of the office. The perks of a cornered, long office; it had two doors.

"Ah," the blonde cleared her throat, her nose catching a familiar scent within the office and she had to gather her wits. "Miss Grant sent me for layouts and she doesn't like to wait." Kara also had a pipping latte to fetch, and she didn't want to postpone it, lest she forgets about it.

"Well, she can wait a minute." She couldn't believe the nerve of the man and his words! He was kneeling, searching through boxes and she thought he was looking forward to living there.

"Have you met Miss Grant?" Her question made sense; if he did, he would know better. Bald, dark skinned, his clothes looked lose and a bit shabby; that last part reminded her of Clark and she shook her head. _Great, now I'm seeing him_ **everywhere** _!_

"Yeah, what is she gonna do? Fire me right after hiring me?" Kara looked back out, itching to get out of the office and back at her desk, doing her job, _and fetching that latte_. "Her loss." He certainly had confidence in his abilities, and he turned to look at her just as she was looking away. She did feel his eyes on her, so she quickly turned back to face him, and was surprised by how much better the clothes seemed to fit and he posed in the classic, hands on hips way that was so Superman, his shinny white teeth seemed to sparkle, too. "Hey. I'm the new guy."

"Is that why I hadn't seen you around?" She inquired seriously, making an effort to not roll her eyes. It was as if by Earth's standard, she had no sense of humor, but she didn't see what was funny with stating the obvious. Noticing her answer was one he didn't expect, she cleared her throat then her eyes went wide at what she saw. "Oh, it's him." She was so eager, she went right ahead and took the image and savored it, saving it in her mind. "I've seen this picture, uh, like a million times! It won the Pulitzer — wow!"

"Yeah, only 'cause it was the first real shot of him." Her brain realized who he was, but she was too busy admiring it, not having had the pleasure of seeing him in suit but in the _Battle of Smallville_. "Little secret, he actually posed for that. I guess he likes me."

"Oh, my God, you're Jimmy Olsen." She gave herself a high-five for not using _Rao_. "The photographer from the Daily Planet."

"James Olsen." He corrected, then amended when she became flustered; Clark had only ever called him Jimmy. "Well, Jimmy is reserved for my mom and the big guy. He was _kinda_ stuck in his ways."

"Wait, I thought you had been with Lois in Nairomi and got shot," she was confused, though it would explain why her brother wouldn't have saved the man and he gave her a surprised look.

"Actually, that was Ron, Ron Troupe; long story short, I owed him one and he needed my assistance to infiltrate the interview," he seemed hesitant but continued, "he needed the information for the CIA."

"Hmm," she bit both her lips before sighing. "I am sorry for your loss, both of them," she replied, looking at the picture still in her hands, and she needed to keep him from asking about her knowledge and source in all this. She then remembered that men really liked to have their ego stroked, and the man before her clearly loved his cameras, so he probably enjoyed and was proud of the images he took, specially a Pulitzer Winner. "Um, I know what I've read, but . . . what was he like in real life?"

The man, James, seemed hesitant about saying, but maybe he saw something in her eyes and so he finally decided to answer. "He was everything you want him to be and more — I mean: I was scared to move out here, but, uh, he told me the biggest risk is never taking any, so . . ." he cleared his throat, "he actually told me that when Ron approached me, not really telling me to help him but, he made me realize a friend is there to show support. I had to help my childhood friend."

"Hmm." Crisis, averted. She looked back at the picture, feeling a bit pleased.

"Take it." He said.

"Hmm?" She couldn't have heard him right.

"Take it." Nope, he had said it, and she almost broke the frame in panic.

"Th — this? No — oh, God, no, I can't." She began stuttering, forcing her hands to loosen their hold; at least she hadn't confused God and Rao. "I can't."

"It's just a print. Please, take it," he said, as though that explained it, "but first you have to tell me who you are." That derailed her train of thought. "I never got your name."

"Oh." She snorted a laugh nervously, realizing what he meant. "Gosh. Hi," she began, laughing a bit more earnestly, finally feeling a bit more relaxed. After stammering a bit, she finally got her name right. "I, uh — yeah — Kara." She rose her hand to shake. "Uh, Kara Danvers."

"Kara." He repeated, taking her hand and shaking before taking a breath and taking a step further. "Anyone ever tell you that you look a little like him right _here_?"

The vague gesture and words made her nervous, not to mention the way he was now, _deliberately_ , in her personal space. Looking into his eyes, her own fleeting from one to the other, she finally managed to gather her wits about her.

"No. Uh, no. Nope, you're the first." She stammered, before realizing something and frowning a bit. "Considering no one else has seen him face to face, I'm not surprised but, why would you say that?"

He bit his lips as though trying to contain his laughter and she couldn't help but shake her head to clear it and simply forget about it. "Uh, thank you." She motioned to the print, still baffled.

"Yeah," he managed to reply.

"Very much." She added, moving to go back the way she came, seeking for some distance, forgetting something.

"Of course. Um!" He began, making her turn and pointed to the special table that illuminated pictures. "Layouts."

She turned into a dork right then and blew air out of her lungs. "Right." She began laughing as she took them on her way back. "Almost forgot them. Bye."

Part of her was scared; she doubted she had ever had such an awkward first meeting with someone, unless she counted her interview. She began wondering if that was what Winn meant when he described love as _wa-pow_ , but she didn't feel that their immediate connection was any real. The one she had with Cat certainly felt it, and it had also been filled with tension. Not that she had any right to compare hers with her brother's, his still felt like destiny or fate, the only model she had to fall back to.

But James? No, whatever she was feeling, it felt more rooted to the fact that she missed Kal-El and not something entirely _there_. She would take the meeting with a grain of salt, and nothing else. She refused to be the typical, fawning girl and fall for the obvious charmer that was James Olsen.

"Miss Grant, the layouts," she placed them on her boss' desk, "Your schedule is updated and now I'm going for another latte."

Cat watched her go, light smirk on her face. Well, at least the girl proved herself to be immune to Olsen's charm; if the beverage she brought was hot enough, she wouldn't fire her for the day and she would have survived another. Now _that_ would be surprising. Then again, maybe the immunity would be enough, but it also depended on the girl's ability to keep her, the boss, _happy_. Still, not having lunch with her mother was definitely a mood booster. Luck, could be argued, was also an ability and quality; she wouldn't deny her assistant had plenty of that.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll keep her _despite_ Lois Lane, or maybe just to _spite_ her," she wondered out loud, but not enough for anyone to hear.

Shrugging, Cat resumed her work. The next latte in her hands definitely helped brighten her mood.

* * *

Kara had managed to handle the day and not get herself fired. She still had her date to go to though, but she would handle it; at least she got home at a decent hour. A frown formed on her face when she realized that this wasn't necessarily a good thing. She was still in shaky waters with her boss, that was never a good thing. If anything, she had grown fond of the nights she spent helping Cat figure out how to make it to the deadline, as well as help her arrive home to her son at a decent hour. The one plus: her boss always left before her.

But, she couldn't deny the blind date had her nervous, and at last the knock on her door helped ease her nerves; she quickly opened it to face her adoptive sister.

"I have a conference in Geneva and I need to be on a plane in 2 hours." She pouted sadly and the brunette sighed. "Hi Kara, how are you Kara, can I leave now, _Kara_?"

"Hey, I wouldn't mind," she frowned, still waiting for Alex to cross the threshold, "but you set me up on a blind date in half an hour and I need you to help me pick out what to wear. Unless — I can get away with not going?"

"Why do you do this to me?" The older girl demanded with a sigh, entering the apartment.

"I asked you the same thing, so I'm going to use your own words: because I'm your sister and you love me." Kara supplied with a tender smile. "Now you know; next time, don't make me an online profile on some dating site."

"I remember those words differently," Alex teased.

"You said, and I quote because _you're my sister an I love you_." She inclined her head in that adorable puppy way of hers, and her sister was the one smiling tenderly at her. "I am using your own words."

"Yes you are, you dork," the brunette laughed, earning one of Kara's patented goofy grins.

They kept their bickering, and the blue-eyed girl showed her sister the clothes she already had lined out. It had never been her forte; painting meant she could express her view of the world, deepen the colors and shape them, but for some reason this never translated well on clothes. Colors that looked great on a canvas weren't so fabulous when _she_ was the canvas and it just heightened her feeling of inadequacy. To distract herself further from those thoughts, she began grousing about her lack of heroic activities, despite the fact that she tended to do so to seek reassurance. She didn't want to fail her brother, but she needed the idea reinforced by her sister, else she would begin to question _**everything**_ , and that was by far the last thing she needed right then.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm not living up to my potential." Kara began with a sigh, going to the couch while her sister eyed the clothes critically. "I went to work for Cat Grant because I thought working in a media company run by a powerful woman who actually shapes the way people think would be the way that I could make a difference. I mean, I don't mind having to fetch layouts and coffee but I could do more, so much more."

"You rejected the promotion she gave you after what, six months?"

"I still have a _lot_ to learn from her, I just want to observe and learn, not the other stuff," she huffed. "How did you manage to convince me otherwise?" She asked herself, turning at the sigh and smiling fondly at rolled, soft brown eyes.

"You always wanted to be normal, right?" Alex questioned, having made her choice among the many options, but still needed to teach her baby sister an important lesson in order for the whole fiasco not to be repeated. "So, having a crappy boss and absolutely nothing to wear — _this_ is what normal looks like."

"Cat isn't a crappy boss," Kara replied with a light scowl.

"Then look at you, not being normal!"

The alien made an exasperated noise; she had never wanted that. Sure, she had wanted to fit in, but she had given up. No, she suspected it had more to do with the fact that she didn't have a Lois to save. She frowned a bit, realizing she was going to have to call Perry to ask about the woman in question. Not that Lois was accident prone, it was more the fact that she would go above and beyond for the sake of a story.

"I am _not_ normal! I have the same powers he does — _did_ ," and as expected, she began listing them, as she paced around the room, anything to take her mind from her brother. "I can lift a bus, stop a bullet.

"Alex, I can _fly_. At least, I think I can," she realized something sad, slumping in defeat on the couch; jumping wasn't the same, "I haven't done it in years."

"Kara, you've got a good job, you're cute, and thanks to your alien DNA, you can't get pimples." They both chuckled. "Life is not so bad but, if you _really_ wanna help somebody, you'll pick between one of these two, so _I_ can get on my plane."

Blue eyes stared between a deep blue and a pink shirt. "Uh, yep." And of course, she went with pink.

"Good choice." She became puzzled when the one being given, was the blue one and the pink choice was placed in the rack with the rest of clothes. "When in doubt, go with blue, it is your color.

"All right. Text me every detail from your date and I will call you when I'm back from Geneva." Alex said, going to the door and once there, told her baby sister, "I love you."

To which Kara could only reply, "love you."

First things first, calling Perry. Apparently, Lois was going insane without anything to do and mourning her brother. She requested for the man to take it easy on the other woman and not to let her leave the country; without Superman, Lois could get in so much trouble, and it certainly wasn't worth the risk of losing his top reporter. Since Kara had been there to help Clark from time to time during her final semester at college, specifically Spring Break, Perry knew she was smarter than both, but had taken Lois' advice of staying in National City. Everyone at the Planet had teased her constantly of having a hero-worship complex on Clark, and when she said they were siblings and not cousin, most thought her feelings were of the romantic sort; a bashful young girl blushing at every comment? She had just been amazed by what he did and very proud.

But Perry didn't agree to have his ace reporter on desk duty, although he did agree to update Kara on things; Lois had been at it for longer than there had been a Superman, she was a grown woman and could handle herself. The younger woman sighed, and sadly the call didn't take long, so she still had time to get ready for her date, and all she wanted to do was groan and watch some tv and forget everything else.

* * *

Okay so, the bar had an underground vibe to it, but the music was decent. Part of her was fighting it, rebelling against it, because she knew whoever she wanted to spend a single night with, she wanted to spend the rest of her life. That person, wouldn't go to that kind of establishment.

"So, where you from originally?" The man asked; she had a hard time remembering his name, not that she would care enough to try and remember.

"Like where was I born?" She hated that question, although just as she answered, the man's phone began ringing. "Um, uh, north."

He chuckled at the screen and began standing. "I gotta hit this back real quick." He was either a talented liar, or lied without remorse, so of course she followed him with her hearing. She could see him by the exit and requesting for the check. "Make sure your number's on it."

That, was why she didn't like the idea of blind dates. Cythonna must be mocking her, and Alex was no better; if she didn't love her sister dearly, she would have sighed in annoyance and cursed the brunette. As it was, she had just wasted so much time, and it would have been the same thing had she stayed home. A shout from the back got her head out of her thoughts and focused on something else, mainly, the tv.

💬 _The guy began by asking me from where I was, and just left while asking for the attending girl her number. Why are men like that?_

"Hey, turn that up!"

📺 " _If you're just joining us, the anchor began with a sigh, shortly after take-off, National City Airlines, Flight 237 bound for Geneva, began experiencing some loss of altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure._ "

"Did he say Geneva?" Kara asked no one, but she knew without doubt that her sister was in trouble. " _Alex_."

Kara, for the first time ever, made a call she never expected to make as she ran out of the establishment; her heart sank when it connected and she heard the commotion on the other end.

📱🐼 Kara, – the man breathed, – why do I get the feeling this isn't a social call?

"Bruce, sorry! Not to go all OST on you but, I need a hero," she began as she took her glasses off and focused on the plane that had a turbine on fire and looking through everything and using her telescopic sight to zoom in on her sister.

📱🐼 You'll have to hold on for one till the morning light.

📱🏃 The Bat has humor!

"I still don't get why people find it funny," they could hear her frown, "it is normal for the human brain to respond accordingly."

📱🐼 You know that, I know that, idiots don't know that.

📱🏃 Hey!

📱➼ Barry, focus!

📱🐼 Mr. Queen, must you join us whenever we're out?

📱➼ Someone has to keep an eye on the kids.

📱🏃 I thought that was mom's job.

📱⭗ Flash, when she realizes you keep calling her that, she's going to be pissed; I don't recommend pissing off Wonder Woman.

📱🏃 Me?! _You_ call her hot mamma!

📱⭗ And I obviously don't say it with that intention.

📱🌊 Cyborg, Flash!

"There's really no one who can help?"

📱🐼 Lanterns are having one of their intergalactic meetings, and I'm not sending Suicide Squad and letting them lose on National City.

"Alright," she replied with a sigh, "thanks Bruce. Didn't mean to rain on your parade."

📱🌟 Kara, honey, – the nickname came from her hair color, and she only answered when Diana Prince said it, – maybe it's time to finally embrace your destiny. It doesn't matter what anyone wants, it's what you make with _your_ life that counts.

📱🐼 Next time she's in trouble and you can't help, what then? – It was so obvious that Batman was scowling.

But Kara didn't have time to wonder, she had too much too worry about, mainly, her sister. So covering her phone and glasses with her jacket as she ran across a deserted alley and tossing them aside, she began to change her magnetic field to take to the skies. The sirens wailing and the people screaming weren't helping, the fact that her powers seemed to go haywire since her brother's death and her job's strain . . . well, everything was bound to have repercussions. That first jump might have been a bust but her sister needed her, and she would be damned if she didn't solve it. The Justice League was out saving the world, saving their respective cities; who was going to save National City?

 _It's what you make with_ _ **your**_ _life that counts._

 _Go find me a hero, Keira._

Well, she doubted that was what Miss Grant had in mind, but those words were what jumped her into the sky before she got her powers under control. At least if she crash landed, a knee-jerk reaction from her magnetic field would prevent her from getting harmed, not that her invulnerable skin wouldn't do that on it's own.

Once in the sky, she assessed the situation. Since she didn't have a need for her powers, and she doubted heating lattes was what her brother had in mind and would likely tease her for it, she didn't know which powers were fully developed and which were being developed. Even if her body was older and absorbed the sunlight in a much more efficient manner, she had still been a child, so even if her powers manifested themselves they still took time to come. She wasn't going to try to freeze the turbines, and the math told her it was easier to simply stabilize the aircraft.

"We just lost another engine." The pilot began when the right engine caught on fire. "Mayday. Mayday. Mayday."

Kara was really interested on how those three words were meant to help — if at _all_ , in their current situation. The left one, the first, fell from the wing and crashed into her.

"Flight attendants, brace for impact." The alien inhaled sharply at the words; that plane, wasn't crashing, she wouldn't let it crash.

Making a decision, she went to the right wing to start leveling the plane; that her sister could look out the window and see her, was intentional, and knowing she had her sister's attention, she signaled her that she would keep her safe. She may have lost her brother, but she wasn't going to lose her sister.

"We're leveling off." The pilot declared, surprise evident, and at the confirmation, Kara went to the belly of the plane.

Only, things could never be easy. Wasn't Murphy's Law all about that? Because, up ahead, was a bridge.

"Oh, come on!" She demanded from no one, and with grunts and screams, and the creaking of metal, the sighs and yells, she moved the plane to fit through the small, upper opening Otto Binder Bridge had. "Aaaaaahhh!"

Her calculations were impeccable, but she hadn't been accounting for the railings that kept cars from falling from the bridge. Those, were snagged by the tip of the wings. At least the rest of the bridge was okay and wouldn't require mayor fixing, and no cars were hit; _that_ was a feat. Once they were through, she managed to give the plane a rough landing on water. Water was easier to deal with, made for an excellent cushion, and planes were prepared for such emergencies. Surfacing, she went to the right wing to climb out — magnetic fields were tricky when dealing beneath water. Shock was coursing through her system, but her sister wasn't dead, she didn't lose another family member.

Kara may have lost her planet and family, her adoptive father Jeremiah, her baby cousin who turned into an older brother, but she didn't lose her adoptive, older sister. She wasn't feeling happy, she felt relief, and when she turned and looked at Alex, her sister, she felt it was enough. She was ready to head to the plane and open the side like a can and take hold of her sister, flying her off to safety but, she knew it wasn't the right move. For the moment, the knowledge was enough: she made it, she saved her sister, and that was all that mattered. She jumped and adjusted her electric currents to manage to fly off. At least the dark colors helped her blend and she went for her jacket, phone and glasses; it began ringing.

📲🌟 Honey, we finished off early and I got here just in time to see your rescue! You were magnificent.

"My sister was on that flight."

📲🌟 I knew you wouldn't call unless you felt personally compromised. Kara, sweety, you saved her.

"I . . . ."

"I'm here," and so she was; Diana Prince was always a sight. "The others wanted to come and cheer you, but Bruce didn't let them."

"You are the only one who can defy him," the alien chuckled dryly.

"I would like for you to train with the Amazons, but you're already a hero," Diana placed a lock of blonde hair behind an ear, "training is important, don't forget or neglect that.

"Also, Bruce isn't extending an invite," she teased, earning a chuckle, "go home and be psyched. Unlike the others, these are our real identities, not the secret ones."

"Thanks Diana. My regards to the kids," Kara said with a sad smile.

The woman grunted with a genuine smile. "Don't follow Barry's steps."

"Yes ma'am." But Wonder Woman only laughed, kissed her forehead, and flew the girl home. "Thanks again."

"First a shower, then replenish your energy with lots of food. And no more 'mom' teasing." With those words, the Amazon left and the girl did as told.

"I must agree with Flash," she spoke to no one, amused, "she's like a mom, at least with me."

Maybe it was because Diana felt responsible for not being able to prevent Kal from dying, but it just made Kara feel as though her safety net was getting bigger. Right then, she had to think the logistics thorough, but she was too shaken and she needed her sister to ground her. An alien who needed grounding; she felt pathetic.

* * *

Super speed was incredibly useful, and after one quick shower, there was a knock on the door. Pizzas, already paid for, and as she closed the door, she got a text.

💬🌟 _Hope you enjoy them._

💬 _You really are a wonder, woman._

💬🌟 _And you're a flatterer. Eat._

She decided not to answer and just enjoy herself, as much as she could. Everything was still overwhelming, she was still shaken by it all. She couldn't get excited about the news when it had been her sister's life the one at play.

📺 " _The passengers of Flight 237 appear to have a guardian angel when, what many report to be a female flying form rescued them from certain death. Leyna Nguyen is live at the scene._ "

📺 " _Thank you, Rick. Guardian angel or human wrecking ball? There is destruction all over Otto Binder Bridge and one —_ "

"The math was solid, I just didn't account for different variables," she swallowed a slice whole, "sorry but this was my first time, I bet anyone else would have made a bigger mess."

She was so busy complaining and frowning and trying to eat, to realize that her sister had arrived; the brunette gave herself away when she paused the news though. "Oh, my God," she began, but food was forgotten and the blonde was by her side.

Kara was soon embracing her sister, who only exclaimed "ow!" at the bones going **crack**.

"Sorry, I just," she allowed more breathing space but kept her hold, "I — I _couldn't_ get over the idea of losing you, of losing my sister after —"

"Kara!" She was finally hugging back. "What happened to Kal, it wasn't your fault okay?"

"I should have helped him! I have the power to do it, like I had the power to save you," the Kryptonian began, inhaling deeply and trying to keep her composure. "I couldn't help him and I _lost_ him! What would I do if I lost _**you**_!? Alex!"

"I'm here, you haven't lost me okay?" She whispered. "I'm here baby sister, I'll always be here."

"I still can't believe I did it." The blonde whispered.

"Yeah. Neither can I." The Earthling said in an equal whisper. "Are you better?"

"Me? Alex, the question here is: are **you** okay?" The alien countered, pulling away with a soft frown to look at her sister over and over, using all her different sights to ensure her very delicate Earthling sibling was okay.

"Yes, thank you."

"Were you scared? I mean, I was scared too, but you," she began wringing her hands. "You had to be terrified, because you had no idea I was coming to save you."

"I need a drink."

"Um, celebration or . . . ?"

"No!"

"One forget-me-blue drink, coming right up," the blonde said with a dry chuckle.

"Kara, I'm just worried."

"It has been so long . . ." she said with a sigh, "I almost forgot how to fly.

"Well, not so much _how_ since that's like a memory reflex, how you never forgot how to ride a bike or skate, but more, more _**how**_ _it feels_ , like scared, but good scared." She began mixing the strongest drink she could with what she had, which included whiskey. "Like, like that moment right before you kiss someone for the first time.

"And now . . . _now_ it's like I'm not sure what comes next." She confessed, giving the brunette her drink. "Or maybe I am sure and I'm just afraid of what it means, and if it means what I think it means."

"What were you thinking?" The Kryptonian frowned a bit, worried as the Earthling moved to the tv to show the picture taken of Kara on the wing of the airplane. "You exposed yourself to the world."

"Alex . . . ."

"You're out there now, Kara," Alex began, after downing the glass and shuddering. "Everyone will know about you and you can't take that back."

"Do you think I care?!" She demanded, going to stand right in front of her, tears in her eyes. "Alex, you could have _died_! I am not going to lose you, not if I can help it!"

"You could have called one of your Justice friends!"

"You think I didn't!" She snapped back, already crying. "I called Batman, of course I did! But they were saving the world!

"They couldn't spare anyone," she sobbed, "Wonder Woman came by the time I had _saved_ the plane. I'm not going to apologize for saving your life."

"Promise not to do it again?"

"Do you really think I care?" Because she honestly didn't; she felt she was still missing her own reasons for going into the hero business. Yet, she pointed at the screen. "Alex, do you really think this is going to be it? If I start rescuing only you, then people will link us both, and logic dictates it's easier, if I briefly make an appearance and help around and do good deeds.

"If I traveled two thousand light years just to be an assistant and watch as others play hero, then so be it," she sighed in resignation, "but I am _not_ standing by the sidelines if I can prevent others that I love from being hurt or worse, **dying**. I had to be helpless as my planet died, I don't have to be helpless here."

"I know you Kara, and all this is going to lead to one inevitable conclusion." Alex sighed and went to stand besides her sister, "if you can save those _you_ love, who is going to save those whom you don't love but still have loved ones?"

"How can I _not_ help then?" Kara whispered, and a single tear fell; right then, she felt like a woman of fifty years of age, and with the weight of the world. Well no, in that sense, she was extremely grateful for the Justice League. They could save the world, she could just focus on National City. "How can I suddenly ignore everyone else?"

"What if people figure out who you are? What you are? It's just," Alex went on through the tears, looking at the image again. "It's not safe for you to do anything like that _ever_ again."

"Why does this feel a different kind of protective?" The blonde dried her tears. "There are meta-humans running amok, so why _me_?"

"You're alien."

"There's an intergalactic police and they have an Earthling among them — several, actually!"

"Kara _please_ ," the oldest Danvers begged, "it is not the same."

"I'm . . . kinda tired; I just carried a plane, on my back," the blonde moved a bit away, drying her tears, grateful that her sister stepped away, albeit reluctantly. "I'm . . . gonna go, to bed."

"If only — if things were different — ugh!" Alex was clearly struggling with something, but Kara felt exhausted. She would finish the pizzas in the morning. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Worst way of being sent to bed, _ever_. Trying anything, would be worse.

But Alex was safe, living another day to tell Kara how to live her life, and she was okay with that, it meant her sister was safe.

* * *

Note: I also had some trouble getting that last conversation up to snuff, but I'm pretty happy with the final result of it, x3  
Also, I worked hard getting those symbols up and working for you guys; you like them? x3

Don't forget: this story will be updated as I can write and as your reviews, follows and favorites come!


	4. Unexpected Reveletaions

Note: Behold, two new OC! But I swear, there's a reason, -_-

 **Girl of Steel**  
Unexpected Reveletaions

It was a new day at the office, and Kara wasn't feeling any better, even after finishing the pizzas and two sticky buns. The miserable gloom over her was due, mostly, to the fact that her sister wasn't happy about the whole situation, or _for her_ , made things harder. She had finally found her reason, yet was left feeling void. A text from one wonderful woman made her crack a smile;

💬🌟 _Have you seen the spam you've caused on your own city? B looks about ready to pop a vein; I'm glad Alfred is around to help. Don't worry if you receive a text from him, don't forget he's a grouchy, old man who is trying his best to look out for you, with your brother gone._

She could literally hear the laughter and not soon after, she received one from the man himself.

💬🐼 _Care to find a way not to out yourself? I'm having a hard time making every single picture look grainy. Watch out kid; I know you can do this on your own, even if you thought it wouldn't be a problem. I am **not** , however, dealing with that woman. She's **your** boss._

And all she could answer with was, that she thought so was him. His own answer: that she wasn't part of the League, made her grin; what a way to show he cared. On the elevator, she could still hear the news narrator go on about things, and knew that if Cat got wind, whole floors would be fired for changing the channel to KPJT News.

📺 " _Good morning, National City! Our top story, the only story anyone's talking about: Who is the mystery flying woman who saved the plane?_ "

The elevator bell dinged, and through the indistinct talking, Kara honed her hearing to the news on CatCo's channel.

📺 " _Despite extensive efforts, no one has been able to identify_ who _, or rather,_ **what** _she is._ "

"Pretty cool, huh?" She asked Winn, placing her second breakfast along with her boss' latte (and she knew it was burning) on her desk, as well as the latest issue of the Tribune. If there was someone she could trust to be psyched about it, it would be him.

"A plane-saving lady?" But no, he clearly wasn't if his scoff was anything to go by it. "How is the world supposed to take her seriously if she can't even come up with a suit?

"What? Metropolis got _him_ and Gotham City gets the Bat?" He continued his rant, disapproval clear. "Central City also has the Scarlet Speedster, though I insist he should be called Crimson Comet! CC saves CC, get it?"

"Winn —" She tried, but he kept it so, with a sigh, she sent a message to all head of departments, not wishing to hear anymore.

"I mean, even Star City has that Arrow fellow; bows are lame but, at least he has the clothing!" He motioned with exasperation at the news. "What does National City get? Some rookie superhero? Really, Cyborg and Aquaman could take residence here, right?"

"You just want to see Cyborg's gadgets." She tried teasing, but it sounded hollow to her own ears.

"Of course!" Apparently, not to him.

Cat's private elevator dinged and she was power-walking to her office. Kara had just managed to get something for the woman to not burn her hands on the latte and was already following, pen and pad at ready; the older woman didn't say or noticed anything in that regard, but she did take the latte, frowned a bit when her index almost got burned, and gave her assistant an appraising look, before leaving the drink to the side and continue to pace. As soon as everyone was in, they knew she was out for blood, mainly theirs.

* * *

"I know many of you are used to being second best but it is _new_ to me." Cat began once her directors gathered in her office and it was clear, her tirade had just begun. She moved from behind her desk to the front of it, sitting on the edge. "The most incredible event in the history of National City and yet we have no exclusive of any kind!"

"We don't have much to go on." One of them said, just to earned an arched golden brow; everyone feared opening their mouth in case it meant getting fired.

"The image we're working off is low res — I guess she's around 5'9." Almost everyone, Hayashi was the one who added his input in a hurried fashion, worried over his colleague. "It's tough to gauge with her height measured up against an airplane."

"Hair color brown." Someone else offered. "Or black."

"Or maybe her hair is just dirty." James offered, and at the stares, he elaborated. "You know, from _soot_ ; the plane exhaust."

"James, you make an excellent point." Cat replied dryly, before turning to the picture then back at the people gathered. "Am I the only one who sees the way it looks blonde to the lights from the choppers?"

Everyone began muttering, but she just rolled her eyes before turning to her new art director. "Do you think there's any connection, between this hero and —"

"To my friend in blue? I don't know. I mean, not that he mentioned, but if she's anything like him, she's a hero," Kara stared at him, and felt the certainty of his words shake her; he didn't know her, and even if he knew her brother, that didn't really mean much. They were different! Though he was right, "and saving people is what they're born to do. She'll be back." He looked at her and she wrinkled her nose a bit, and delicately moved away a little, not enough for others to notice.

"Hmm." The spark in those hazel eyes made Kara's heart squeeze, and the next words from her boss' mouth left her tingling, and the smile was breathtaking. "She better be. This girl is the answer: she is exactly what I need to save the Tribune." She moved back to the screens and motioned to the low res image of the girl on the wing of the plane, hand still holding her glasses. "Besides fatty foods, there is nothing people love more than a hero.

"We are going to blow her up, starting with featuring her online and in the paper." She moved back to stand in front of her desk before continuing. "But, we need _images_ — we need _video_ , we need an _**interview**_ and exclusive content." She was envisioning, meaning they had a brief reprieve from being fired; it was always a good day at work, when one worked for Cat Grant and she was in a good mood. "So go! Go get me that girl.

" _My girl_ ," the woman whispered; a certain someone could hear though, and became excited, ready to leave and get to work, forgetting she was meant to keep it a secret at least when she felt the possession spark something. "Keira, stay. Mr. Olsen, I believe I gave you a task regarding images? Chop _chop_!"

"I have a fun fact you might like, Miss Grant," he began, just to stop at her scoff.

"That saving a plane was his first heroic act, alien invasion not-withstanding?" She asked, and at his confused look, she rolled her eyes. "Unless there's a way to link those two, I'm not going to start making conjectures.

" _Chop_ , **_chop_**." The man rose his arms in a placating gesture. "Close the door."

After he did as told, Cat motioned for the girl to stand in front of her. Nervous, the young blonde obliged, breath hitched when they simply stared at each other. Finally, the woman moved, gently smoothing the wrinkles from the shoulders of the shirt, an innocent gesture that made Kara tighten her hands into fists, then loosen the grip. The last thing she needed was to break another pen and make a mess of her pad and clothes.

"Well Kiera, I am impressed," she whispered, hazel eyes turning to blue as she removed her hands. "I asked for a hero, and you deliver me one."

"Miss Grant, I don't —"

"Oh please, Kara," it wouldn't be surprising if the scoff was heard outside the office, even if the door was closed, but the shocking factor was: the simple fact that she had used her assistant's name in, what could very well be, _forever_. "I can spot the extraordinary pretending to be a nobody in my midst just like that," she snapped her fingers, "and your unique take and view in life made me realize you were, among all millennials, _special_.

"Never mind that your cousin and Superman's death occurred along the same day, that Lois was always in the middle of it and Clark wasn't," a penetrating look and embarrassed blue eyes turned to the floor. "You've been out of sorts since. Apparently, threatening your job wasn't the way to go at it, but you did answer to it more."

"I'm sorry I haven't been up to par."

"It is _understandable_ ," Cat replied with a mild sigh and a shake of her head, moving back to her desk, brushing an arm gently, not noticing the goosebumps left in its wake. "You do, however, need a suit. Ask the hobbit for advice, since his metro-sexuality threatens his masculinity just enough, and I trust his fashion sense more than yours."

"Wha —?!"

"His cardigans do combine," she waved a hand, exasperated, not bothering to look up from the documents, "his ensembles are decent enough. But, he doesn't have a final say, you do, don't forget that."

"Miss Grant —"

"Yes Kiera?" Glasses in place, those hazel orbs promised danger, "I gave you a task, you better be ' _up to par_ '."

"Thank you."

"Getting me breakfast would do that just fine."

"I don't suppose you consider sweets to be a good and healthy meal?"

"Try again," the amusement was palpable, and the young blonde was grateful for the respite.

"Bagel cheese sandwich?" She tried again, wincing a _little_ bit.

"Oh look, you still remember," the older woman snarked, "it better not be burned."

"Of course not Miss Grant, toasted only."

"Chop chop."

And with that, Kara finally moved out. First, food; she would get another sticky bun, then talking with the hobb — _Winn_ , to ask for advice. It would be embarrassing, but she had yet to come out of her shell fully, and that was something she had to be able to do while being a hero. The color scheme was easy, but all she could think about was functionality and not fashion. The curse of a logical brain, but she wouldn't give it up for anything, even a higher standing with her one-of-a-kind boss.

Break was about to get interesting, although maybe only for Winn. Soon, she was back with the toasted beagel cheese sandwich, smiling at the nod her boss gave at the condition of her meal, and ignoring the fact that she had another brown paper bag with her. With a wrist flick, Kara was excused and the girl bowed her head and silently left. Taking a deep breath, she went to her best and currently, only friend, then exhaled.

"Winn, I need to talk to you, on the roof." She said, before going to the stairs herself; she needed the fresh air.

"The roof?" She didn't hear his worry over her own.

* * *

"Kara? Hey, uh, just whatever you have to say, can you make it quick?" He asked, making his way to the center of the helipad as the girl walked, without worry, on the edge of the building. "I'm not really into being this high up."

"Okay, um, Winn, I'm going to tell you something about me that only three people — I guess I should say four now, in my life know." She began, blue orbs illuminated with the seriousness of her worry. "Can I trust you?"

"Yeah, yeah," it was his chance to get closer to her, "of course."

"Good." But she was still worried. "Um, I just — I really want someone to be excited for me." Because Cat Grant was excited, yes, but mostly due to the implications that went with her company; thinking otherwise would be unwise and beyond stupid. "And I, um — right, how do . . . uh, there's something about me that, for most of my life, I've run from it.

"I did so out of respect but," she sighed, sat at the edge and he approached with caution, "but last night, I embraced who I am and I don't want to stop."

"Oh my God, you're a lesbian." She replayed the entire conversation and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Kara, that's why you're not into me! This is — this is great news!"

"Really, is that the only _plausible_ reason for me to not be into you?" She asked dryly, amused, and she heard him choke on his words. "If we're going to go with labels, then I guess the only one that fits me is that I'm mated. Until I find that other half of me, no one is going to be interesting.

"And I tried, oh I did, to adapt to the culture," she sighed and stood, still too close to the edge for his comfort. "I did try Winn, I swear. But even if there's suspense before kissing someone, there had never been a spark."

"Kara?" It felt more alarming now. "It's fine, I'm sure you're not the only one who feels this way."

"Winn," he stopped and looked at her, amazed at the way the wind didn't seem to bother or move her, considering how strong the current was, "I am your answer to aliens.

"No, I'm not gay, but I'm — I am her," she decided to reveal things already; _way to bury the lede, Danvers_ , she thought to herself. "I am the woman who saved the plane."

He chuckled at that. "Okay. Yeah, okay. Right. Come, we can talk to a psych — Kara, what are you doing? Hey, Kara!" His voice turned frantic. "Hey, get away from the ledge, you're gonna get hurt."

"This is the only way," she laughed, drying the tears on her eyes, "I need the boost, or it won't work."

"Kara!" He cried when she allowed gravity to take hold, but as always, her adrenaline and the imminent knee-jerk reaction at the feeling of dropping made her magnetic field act and suddenly, she took to the skies softly (as to not break anything) before landing by normalizing her field and gently dropping the few inches to the ground. "Hey! You're — you're her!"

"Yup," she chuckled. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Well, you came to the right person!" He grinned. "I'll get you the best suit out there, and all the other heroes will be jealous."

"Do you realize **you** sound _gay_?" She teased, but he just shook his head and chuckled. "Come, we can go to my place to work it over — _after_ work, of course."

* * *

.📺.

" _More reports coming in on last night's plane rescue. The big question: is there a connection between this mysterious flying woman and the Man of Steel?_ "

" _There are, of course, different speculations, like, if there really is, why wasn't she there in the Battle of Doomsday?_ "

" _How come she isn't part of the Justice League —_ "

" _And the most important one: is she perhaps one of Luthor Jr.'s experiments or maybe just another nutant?_ "

" _They_ _call themselves meta-humans now._ "

" _Oh!_ "

* * *

Winn had a free software program running on his computer, and Kara helped him by making an outline of a human in ovals, circles, and a slightly triangular shape for the torso that he scanned, and he later used his basic skills to cut and put together an ensemble for Kara to look over. Her eyes went wide at each suggestion.

"Okay, we're going to have problems," she began with some panic, "why is my midriff always exposed? Long sleeves but either short skirts or — Winn, those look like the underwear a woman between sixty and seventy would wear? And just in case, I'm saying this with respect towards them and their choice."

"Well then, you could always go for a leotard like Superman — you never said if you were related," he began, fishing for information.

"If I see any of this in that website of yours, I'm making it so you can't access it and any new sites you try to bring up, will vanish as well," she told him seriously, but he didn't perceive the threat she was implying, "he is — _was_ , my cousin, although I'll always consider him more of a brother. I'm not saying more."

"Party pooper," he complained.

"Can I finally stop the music then?" She requested with a sigh.

"Kara, you can't tell me music hurts your ears."

"The frequency it's in does," she explained, rubbing her ears gently, "440 hertz tend to block the cells' activity, making it hard for me to absorb as much sunlight as I can."

"You're kidding."

"Why would I?"

He paused _Born & Raised_ by Mr. Jokes and she breathed in relief. "Wow, okay so, what about the music you listen to?"

"I modify it to 432 hertz," she stared at him, "using Audacity, the program you showed me to change the pitch."

"I did wonder why you needed such program," Winn mused, then shrugged, "well then, I guess I'll have to change my music."

She smiled sadly at him. "You _are_ my best friend."

"Hey, you're mine," he countered with a smile, and she smiled fully back. "How long did it take you to figure the right frequency?"

"I did some research online," she replied, ignoring the way the fingers stopped stroking the keyboard. "And I'm unsure about the leotard."

"Well, see now, you could get a sort of belt with a long skirt that leaves it open at the front for flexibility purposes."

"Hey, where's my cape?"

"Capes are lame —" His retort got cut short.

"Aerodynamics Winn," Kara huffed, rolling her eyes, "you're only thinking about the design and not the practicality.

"Although I will admit I like the idea of a skirt more than a legless leotard," she grimaced at one of the images. Her eyes alighted when they fell on one of the outfits he had mashed together. "Oh, I like this one!"

"The only difference is that the skirt is red and not blue." His counter was valid, but she just smirked.

"I think if you make the top part longer and my midriff is no longer exposed, that we'll have a winner."

"You know, this thing can take days to be finalized," he began, searching for something he had brought over just in case, not noticing something had caught her attention and he was being ignored, "so I brought a spare uniform of sorts . . . Kara?"

She came back with a parcel that was left at the ledge of her open window; she frowned at what he was holding. "Is that one of those shirts that are now sold everywhere in Metropolis?"

"It has the super symbol," he motioned to the S but she rolled her eyes at the white shirt then frowned at the short shorts he held. "Ah, it's only provisional."

"In that thing I'll stop being Kara and turn into Linda."

"Linda?"

"I refuse to be Linda Lee Danvers —"

"Now it's Linda Lee?"

"— I am Kara, Kara Danvers, not Linda Lee!"

"You know what, you need a time out," he motioned to her living room, staking claim of the dinning one, "go open your box there and leave me to my work."

"I had no idea you were such a diva," she teased.

"I'll show you _diva_ ," he muttered to himself, probably not realizing the extent of her hearing capabilities, but he did make the change in frequency to some of his songs and had them played. "Born and raised —" She blocked his soft singing as she opened the parcel.

The first thing she noticed, was the letter that was on top, and beneath it, the coat of arms of her House. She felt tears coming, quickly stood and went to her room. Crying in front of others had never been an issue, but the package was private, was between her and her family and her brother — now more than ever could see believe the words Cat Grant had spoken all those months ago, and if the gift was what she thought it was then, it was all she would need to get started on her new gig. First things first though; she was reading the letter.

📝 _Dear sister;_

 _Don't ask me why, not only is this my first time writing you a letter but, also the first time I call you that in any official capacity._

 _When I first found the Genesis Chamber in the colonizing attempt our ancestors made here on Earth, I also found my suit. At this moment, what I truly regret is never having shared it with you, even if I did share our flight ability and still resent the fact that you're so much better at it than I am. But this letter isn't for that, this letter is in case you ever managed to find a reason to stop hiding, though not forever._

 _I tasked Kelor to keep track of your whereabouts and actions, having managed to find a way to upload it on the internet sphere. I fear the consequences, but I trust we will be able to handle it if it goes rogue AI on us. Kelex has been given specific instructions to help you in case I'm unavailable to aid you, and also make sure you receive this package._

 _It's not that I suspect something might happen to me, but with Lois getting in constant trouble, I might not be able to give it to you on time._

 _There's a condition that must be fulfilled before . . . unlocking the cape. Yes, I know how it sounds! I still need you to keep in mind, this is real life, not a game. Now, from what I've gathered, we must uphold our House Crest and honor it's meaning. It seems that even operating as a ghost I gave hope to some, seeming to prove my worth when I destroyed the droid that would have otherwise, killed Lois._

 _I honestly don't know how it knows when you're ready for a real cape but, mean while, why don't you use this instead? Kelex knew, of course, where to find it._

Kara looked at the red fabric and shed tears. Reality and truth were far too bitter for her to truly feel any better, but she managed to muffle her cries against the baby blanket she had gotten Kal when he had been born. Even if he was no longer there, just like she hadn't been there when he needed her after arriving on Earth, he still had something that belong to their world and was a gift she had given him, now it was her turn. The smell was comforting, and she would be aided by what had shield him as a baby; it would now shield her.

 _I do believe we can do more for this world, by being the hero they need us to be. But, like mom constantly tells me: We can be their heroes, we can even be their angels and their monuments, be anything they need for us to be, or be none of it. We don't owe this world a thing. We never have, never did. That doesn't mean we cannot be decent humans and help others._

 _Despite age and everything, I do know you, Kara, you're the kind who stands for those who can't stand for themselves. But sometimes, that isn't enough. My father was right when he told me the world wasn't ready for me, but when I finally found my purpose, I also knew I had to try my best._

 _Like I know you're aiming to do; how I wish I could give this to you in person myself! Let you know that I am proud that you made this choice, and I also want to know what prompted you._

 _I also need to know, since you were there: how can we prevent what happened to Krypton from repeating itself on Earth?_

 _Ah! I can hear Lois being in problems! I told her not to go to Nairomi! That Ron Troupe is more problem than he's worth, but I won't let Lois get harmed. I got to go Little Sis, take care and while you wear this, do so with honor!_

Kara closed her eyes, shedding tears and doing as much as possible, to not vocalize her pain. With a trembling hand, she placed the letter back inside the box, before taking out her House's Coat of Arms. Sniffling a little, and drying her tears, she took one shuddering breath before exhaling. Standing, she gently shed all her clothes and placed the delicate symbol over her chest, smiling when a soft tunic came forth and covered her completely, including footwear and all. Inhaling deeply, she felt strength coming from the fact that the suit was, above all things perfect. Thus, she left the room and went to check on Winn and let him know that they would be having a suit that very same day. She took off her glasses, smirking when the suit absorbed them and stored them safely, and assimilated the technology of her mobile and traced a pattern behind her ear and to the top of her throat, for communication purposes. Amused by the practicality, she took the blanket and willed for the small and short cape to recede and for the suit to take the blanket as provisional cape.

"Winn?" She called, grinning when she caught sight of him checking the materials and fibers to use for her suit.

"Good, I need to take your measure . . . you look really pretty without your glasses," he commented, just to blink at the way the dress covered his best friend in the most perfect of ways. "Ummmm, what's that?"

"This, is made from the same material my brother's suit was made from," she focused and it began turning blue, the long sleeves holding her thumb, the emblem on her chest looking very much like Superman's, only the background was blue and other highlights of the suit, instead of being a different shade of blue, were red as well. The belt, a golden tone that was very traditional to Krypton, the skirt shortening to be just a bit above her knees, the same crimson shade as the blanket on her back, leggings sparkled with gold and knee-length boots that had a slight heel. Finished, she beamed at him, "what do you think?"

"What do I think!?" He was grinning and laughing, "how cool is that?! I doubt anything can tear that thing! Wait, what about your phone?"

She seemingly produced it out of thin air, grinning, and he began going about getting one for himself, though he was clearly ranting and he wouldn't be able to do such a thing, obviously. He did shut his mac and left all designs and utilities behind. Now that the suit was done, and he approved, even if he thought the crest was a bit tacky, words he took back at her narrowed eyes, he went to his other, more normal computer, with Linux OS and grinned at the frequency reader he had with him.

"So, uh, to be a superhero you need a crime. I'll start hacking into the NCPD." He turned the volume up and the information crackled through.

"Reporting a 215 at Saint Edmund."

"Sphinx must be bored."

"I'll deal with it, but it seems to be fancy."

"Bruce Wayne is giving a conference at that school, isn't he?"

"Oh shit, that's a Koenigsegg Agera R!"

"Crap, Sphinx can kill herself in that thing! Stop them before —" the sound of screeching tires was heard. "Follow them! Sending a chopper."

"That's a car chase," Winn supplied, smiling encouragingly just to be surprised by how fast the girl was leaving. "Kara!"

"I could do a car chase!" She supplied, but part of her felt that Bruce had done it on purpose; she was going to stop that crime.

* * *

The first thing she noticed, was that the police seemed to have some kind of trouble, looking for the black sports car (with flames by the wheels) and only seemed to realize which was the car they were looking for because of it's unusual speed. To Kara, it looked like a black, insanely fancy, sleek car built for speed, and focusing her hearing, she could hear the officers going about different car models. It was surprising, but that was about it, although her senses also caught on the hijacked car and the music blasting from it; she could tell it was on 432 hertz. What really got to her, was the fact that it was blasting off _Original Prankster_ by The Offspring, with two distinct voices singing along and laughing, and she felt nervous at the fact that they were kids, only kids by the sound of the voice, and things could get complicated because of that.

The track changed and suddenly, it was Skillet, from their Awake album and first track, _Hero_. It felt weird that as soon as she got around them, that song would begin to play. The speed they were going at was definitely higher than usual, and looking through the metal, she could tell they were both strapped on. There was something weird about the copilot, but they were approaching a curve and she thought it would be the best moment to intervene. Likely, they would try to run her over but she would gently catch the car and move with it while delicately slowing it down.

One single problem with that plan; the ones on the car were troublemakers indeed, but they weren't in it for the simple joy of making and causing mayhem, just to test each other. The driver took the curve smoothly, moving the car with its very own inertia and ready to keep the speed when she saw the hero and simply, reacted. The problem was that her copilot, who had been moving to get to the back seat and cause a distraction, was caught unawares and with the sudden loss of speed, crashed through the windshield.

Kara noticed, and braced her body not for impact, because that would only harm the child further, but for catching. She caught the blonde . . . well, it wasn't blonde per se, it had a greenish hue, and the creature felt almost weightless. The older blonde still moved a bit with the force of the impact, in hopes of it aiding with the cushioning. While she had been too busy with the youngster, who couldn't be older than seven by the looks of it, she completely forgot about the driver.

For her part, the brunette behind the wheel kept hearing a buzzing sound, tingling in her ears and the groan she felt on her lips left her in a breathless gasp. She was lucky she wasn't pushing the car to go as fast as it could, else the airbags would have been deployed and she, being a thirteen year old kid, could have been seriously injured. But her mind wasn't on such menial facts that her brain was processing, even if she knew she had hit herself badly with the way the seat was configured, which wasn't for someone who was five feet tall. At least the car was still intact, and by instinct mostly, she turned it off, shaking her head and wincing at the bad move. Taking off her seat belt, she quickly opened the door and closed it, almost falling to her knees due to the blow on her head.

"Hope!" The girl bellowed, crying because even if she had hit her head, she knew her best friend had flown through the windshield and could very well be dead. " _Hope_!"

"She's okay, she'll be fine," Kara said, earning a gasp then a groan from the brunette.

"The sun isn't out, she won't be fine," the girl whimpered, taking a few steps towards them before having to stand still, then moving again, ignoring the police officers who finally arrived at the scene. "I thought you were her illusion."

"Is that how you guys kept the police guessing on the car?" The amusement was palpable, but she was completely ignored when the child finally arrived and kneeled. "Hey I promise she'll okay."

"We need to get her to a hospital and quickly," the girl said, taking her goggles off and drying her tears, and finally looking at the hero. "You can take her there, can't you?"

"Of course —"

"Freeze!" Those blue-brown orbs turned to the officer who interrupted them with a snarl. "Sphinx, are you okay?"

"Put that down you insolent piece of bacon!" Sphinx replied, huffing in evident annoyance, but Kara caught the wince. "She's taking Hope to the hospital."

"An ambulance is on it's way," the other uniformed man informed, gun still aimed at the older blonde.

"And by the time they get here, it could be late!" The child argued, snarl becoming more pronounced. "If something happens to her because you guys were too late, it's on you! You know her Avia!"

"She'll kill you first," the man snapped back, earning a dry laugh and so, both officers turned to look at the brunette, incredulous; Kara used the distraction to finish making a makeshift hammock of sorts holding the girl on her cape, using her suit's controls to tie it from shoulder to hip. "You think that's funny?"

"I think it's funny _you_ think I won't commit hara-kiri if something happens to her," Sphinx replied, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Brave One," it was one of the many terms of endearment her people used, and she thought it fitted the girl before her as she turned to show her back to the brunette, "come along, I'm taking you to Swan Hospital as well."

"You can't —"

"Let _me_ worry about what I **can** , or **can't** do," Kara requested, arms at ready at her back to hold the girl, "now hurry."

"Hold it!" One of the officers called, shooting at the shoulder from which he could tell the petite child wasn't leaning on. It ricocheted to the left and away from the other girl, who snarled at them before moving towards the woman's back and getting a tight grip on her neck. "Sphinx!"

"She's a _fucking_ hero you _**jerks**_!" The girl called, before they were flying off to the hospital. "Asshats."

"Language." The word was felt through the vibrations, more than heard.

"What?! If they hadn't hold us back, Hope might already be fine!" The child snapped, and after a while, finally relaxed against the warm body. "Sorry, I'm not well, as long as she's hurt."

"She means a lot to you, huh?"

"She's my best friend." Kara could hear her perfectly well.

"So what's your name?"

"You wouldn't believe it to be Sphinx?"

"No," the hero replied, chuckling, earning a sigh. "Tell me about her then."

"Hope is mine," she said simply, burrowing her face between shoulder blades, knowing the older blonde was trying to keep her from having a concussion. "My name is Pandora, so Hope is mine."

"You don't want to talk about her?" Kara asked after a while.

"I don't _know_ you." The girl replied sullenly.

"Then how about you tell me about those goggles?" The smile could be easily heard. "I know someone who wears glasses and find them remarkable annoying!" The child was still tight lipped. "Please Pandora? I can tell the lenses are prescribed."

"I was diagnosed with astigmatism," she said with a grumble. "I was six and had just been adopted with Hope, the woman asking for us to be tested for about almost anything, and so I received my first pair of glasses, and ended up constantly breaking every single pair.

"Hope and her Avia gave me these as a birthday gift a year or so ago; apparently, she had been eager for me to get them, although they were supposed to be a present for when I began freshmen year." Pandora felt, after a while, that the one carrying them over was trustworthy, something simply told her the young hero was okay, her presence soothing and reassuring. Also, that the hero thought she might have a concussion, so she decided to talk about her best friend. "She's a meta, her abilities completely useless, because she's part plant."

"Which is why you're upset at the lack of sunlight," Kara realized, earning a nod.

"She can also use light to make illusions; completely useless in a fight, excellent for distractions and such." The brunette was quiet for a while, before resuming. "I met her at the hospital; her mother was dying, she was two, and completely invisible to everyone there.

"I was left in that same hospital right after my mother gave birth to me," she moved her right foot a bit, her combat boot pressing a crystal close that she felt relief, since it was the only thing she had from her mother. "I was immediately adopted by a family, who worked on a garage; the woman had lost a child at child birth, and she took good care of me. By the time I was three months old, I was aware of my own self, and my proficiency with machines earned me stares.

"They thought I was a meta and shied away from me, as though it were contagious," the girl snorted, ignoring her own tears, "I just had an IQ off the charts.

"I was returned to the hospital and soon placed in another home. I learned to pick locks, hijack cars, and often got away while getting in trouble." She sighed, her hold tightening if briefly. "The police always had a hard time catching me, but when they did, I would often answer their question with riddles.

"I turned three when they left me at the hospital, seeing as one of the nurses was the only one capable of getting me in line," she smiled tenderly, "I met her when I was caught for the first time, and she asked me my name. I told her to call me Warhead Supersonic Teenage and she said:

* * *

"Like hell you're going to be named that, kid." The woman was tall, dark-skinned, and incredibly imposing. "You know, you're an awful lot of trouble, but I believe there's hope for you."

"Please, not _Hope_ ," the child groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you don't like _that_ one, do you now?" That was when the girl noticed it was the woman's name, and she had the decency to wince and blush, at least.

"It's a lovely name —" the hesitation was palpable, but the nurse laughed.

"Spare me the pleasantries," the woman, Hope, smiled softly. "You know, I have the name just for you; from now on, you're Pandora."

* * *

"She seems like one heck of a lady," Kara said with an exhale.

"Yeah . . ." there was fondness in the tone, "you'll get to meet her.

"I was five, Hope was two, and she was turning into a tree. It was a bizarre day, it was raining but the sun was out, and I found her by the psych ward, drenched and looking at the sun, her eyes more yellow than any other color. There was also an older boy there, he was six or seven, and I asked him what he was doing; he just shrugged, clearly not knowing more than I did.

"I tackled her, brought her down; she didn't have a shirt, the skin on her arms turning green while the one on her torso turned soft brown. She cried out, looking at her feet, and I noticed she had roots coming from them. She lost her right pinky, but it regrew, although the remaining roots fell from the sole of her feet.

"All I remembered was, how fast my heart beat was inside my chest, scared, and I opened my arms and she threw herself against me, crying and I cried with her." In the distance, she could see the hospital fast approaching. "I was the first person who saw her as one, and I could tell, I was the first person she determined as an equal."

"Sounds like a complicated relation."

"Oh no, that's the one she has with Avia," the brunette sighed; they had just arrived. "That's worth sticking for."

Just then, Kara landed, placed a shaky girl on her legs just for Pandora to fall on her rear, but knowing that before she could try to deal with the brunette, she had to ensure the one bundled up was being taken care of. Using the stretcher they had, she gently placed the child on it, allowing them to take the blanket as well; if someone took it and made a run with it, it was linked to her suit so she could track it. Going to the brunette, who refused to be touched or moved, she knew she would have her hands full. For some reason, she was reminded of her sister, who had always behaved that way regarding hospitals and such. She could handle one Alexandra Danvers, she could deal with a mini-version of her.

"Pandora," she began, ignoring the scowl and actually smiling at the blush, "I am sure you are aware that you could have a concussion."

"No," the girl drawled, shaking her head a bit, "it's just a minor throbbing and even lesser bruising."

Kara didn't look convinced, and scanned the girl using her x-rays. "It does seem to have healed up a bit, or maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought," she hadn't been able to fully check on the girl, being too worried over the bleeding mess filled with lacerations on her back, and ensuring nothing was life threatening. "You do have a hairline fracture on your wrists."

Kara hummed, taking the girl and getting her inside without worrying about the indignant cries or the bewildered looks from the nurses. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Hope, a nurse here?"

"I'm the current head nurse," a tall, imposing woman questioned back, just to smirk at the girl who groaned. "My oh my, if it isn't my little Pandora. Tell me Hope isn't here."

"Pandora has a hairline fracture on her wrist," Kara began, unwilling to allow the attention to be diverted.

"Pandora, if your Hope is here, I need to get to her before they tube her," the nurse whispered, and it was clear those brown-blue eyes conveyed a degree of truth before the woman was going off somewhere else. She did take another nurse by their scrubs and pointed at the brunette, "get her wrist immobilized immediately."

"Why do I get the mad girl?!" The nurse cried back.

"You want the lion instead!?" Hope demanded.

"I'll take care of it!" He called, before sighing and going to them. "You, no biting this time!"

Pandora growled, but before she could speak, Kara beat her to it. "Pandora will behave perfectly. Won't you?"

Blue met blue, and the girl huffed and looked to the side with a blush. " _Fine_! Just put me down!"

"There are no available beds," the man said immediately, and Kara could tell he didn't want the blonde away. "Follow me, and you better not move or undo any of my hard work, or I'm giving you a cast."

The girl swallowed and nodded; she didn't want one.

In the middle of the commotion that was the Emergency Room, a single person barged in and suddenly, all noise died down. Kara, forever domesticated, immediately knew who the woman was, could distinguish that heart beat as if it were her own.

"Where, is Hope?!" Cat Grant demanded, hazel eyed green and promising pain.

* * *

"Avia," Pandora breathed.

"Pandora, why was Mr. Wayne's car stolen, and why did Hope crash through the windshield?" Cat demanded, going towards them with purpose. "Whose idea was it?

"Think very carefully over your answer young lady," the older blonde hissed, eyes narrowed, "Hope won't ever lie, and you're in enough trouble as it is."

Before she could answer, the nurse finished and left without saying a word or making a sound. Kara placed Pandora on her feet, and before anything else could happen, Nurse Hope was out, moving the stretcher with an injured Hope. The Earthling's face went pale, and those hazel eyes finally met Kara's, and she knew she was busted.

"You brought them here?" She asked softly, and at the nod, she breathed in relief. "Good, then you're going to hold her, take out the breathing tube when I tell you, then rush outside to the sun.

"Understood?"

"Yes Miss Grant," she exhaled her reply, going to the girl and ignoring everyone else as she unhooked the girl completely, placing her cape back on her suit, just to cradle the child again and going to Cat's side. "Now?"

"Relax baby, I'm here," the Media Mogul sounded so soft and tender, she had never heard her use that tone with anyone but Carter, and her words had their desired effect; the girl immediately relaxed and Kara knew that was her cue and pulled the tube out and supersped out. "Come along Pandora; when your brother learns of this, he's going to give you another stern lecture about not giving into what she wants."

"I'm sorry Avia," the girl replied, looking at her immobilized arm.

"I know you can hardly say no to her, but you have to try," they walked out and the woman smiled at the child who began looking for her as soon as she had her eyes free from the bandages; at least all the shards of glass were out. "Hope, what did you tell your Panda?"

"I thought her carjacking skills were compromised," the girl pouted, hazel eyes huge, "and besides, it was Bruce Wayne's car, it shouldn't be that easy to jack!"

"Hope . . . ."

"I just wanted something different Avia; the rest of the kids treat me even worse now."

"Bud, I thought we had talked about this," Cat sighed, "you don't owe them entertainment, you owe yourself some respect."

"I wanted to show Panda that I can be helpful with my illusions," she finally confessed, crying, "they're already in middle school, I'm still in elementary."

"You're three years younger sweetheart," the older woman moved a lock of hair away, and the girl finally moved and hugged the older woman. "How are you feeling baby?"

"Sleepy Avia," the girl confessed, yawning. "Are you okay Panda? I'm sorry for my selfish acts and words, I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Me?!" Pandora raised a hand and held one of the girl's. "You're the one who could have died —!"

"I doubt I would have died Panda," a yawn, "I can regenerate my body with sunlight. Avia, where is Sol?"

"In the sky, where it always is," the woman teased, "unless, you mean the one who saved you both?"

"Yes." The child nodded and yawned again. "She's warm and tender, like Sol."

"I guess that's due to your plant origins," Kara grinned, learning so much, and smiling tenderly when the girl raised her head to look at her; blonde hair, hazel eyes, there was no doubt that she was related to the woman carrying her. "Hi Little One."

"Are you a hero?" Hazel eyes were blinking and drawing close, deep with sleep.

"That's the aim."

"She's real pretty Avia," she extended her arms to the Kryptonian, who hesitated and immediately turned to look at Cat. "Can I have a picture with you, Sol?"

"She won't be happy if I publish it," Cat said softly, shrugging, unable to hold back a smile when her assistant beamed and leaned to take girl.

"My, you're so light Hope," she teased gently, tickling the belly of the girl, who giggled, "what do you eat?"

"Veggies only," the child said honestly, laughing and hugging the young blonde, "anything that comes from the ground, except fruits."

"Sounds like bunny food," that earned her another laugh, and she positioned the girl in her arms as if she were a plushie, and smiled at Cat Grant, who had her phone out and ready to snap a picture. "Pandora doesn't want to join in?"

The brunette just shook her head, until Hope gave her a hurt look, and with a blush went to stand besides the hero, taking the youngster's hand. Cat took one single picture, smiling at the excited look on her youngest's face. Kara really wanted to know more about the little family, specially how everyone fit in, since she knew for a fact that Cat only had one son, Carter. It made her wonder how the other two girls ended being part of the family.

As soon as Hope looked at the picture she squealed happily and hugged her Avia. This made the alien realize something.

"Hey Little Bud, what's with all the Latin?" The Kryptonian asked, amazed at how the child looked like a sunflower and as if she were the sun. "They teach you at school?"

"Panda tried explaining the meaning of her name when we met," the meta sounded like a drowzy sleeper, making her even more adorable, "I thought it was Roman, not Greek, and wanted to show her I knew some Latin.

"It backfired." Everyone thought she had fallen asleep until she opened a single, hazel eye, "how come _you_ know Latin?"

"I watched a show about the language and picked it up," she replied with a shrug, earning a chuckle.

"I forgot about the water!" Panda ran off to fetch some, earning a bewildered face.

"She insists on taking care of Hope anywhere," Cat supplied, petting the green-blonde hair. "Hope has to replenish water at an even faster rate than she consumes it."

"Right, part plant," Kara replied with a nod, going to the girl and giving her a kiss to the temple. "I must get going, Miss —"

"Please, we're aren't total strangers and this isn't work," the Queen of All Media said, "you can call me by my name."

"Alright then, _Cat_ ," the young blonde grinned, "do you want help getting home?"

"It's fine, Carter is coming over with —"

Just like that, Kara vanished, knowing immediately of whom the woman spoke, and not wanting to leave any traces of her presence. Cat, of course, was annoyed, but at least the only one interested was completely in healing mode, while the brunette was more engrossed in the green-blonde's well being to notice or even ask about it.

"Mom!"

"Miss Grant."

"Mr. Wayne," the woman answered, making an annoyed sound at the back of her throat. "I apologize for any inconvinience."

"Please, I am ready to offer Carter and his twin an scholarship to GothTech," he said quite seriously, "I'm also interested in this one here; has quite some potential."

"Knack for getting in trouble more like it," Cat remarked dryly, smiling when the brunette came and gave the young blonde a bottle of water; Hope downed it. "She's about ready to pass out."

"And you," Carter punched Pandora on the shoulder. "Pan, you're older, you don't get goaded into stupid things!

"I know none of us can say no to her puppy eyes, but, you're the one who can make her change her mind!"

"Hey, I haven't jacked a car in a long time," she snapped back, punching him back in retribution. "I was eager to test and see if I still could!"

"Moron, that's like riding a bike, you don't forget that!"

"Watch it —!"

"You two, stop your bickering," Cat commanded, and they pouted but nodded. "Come along, we should go home now.

"Mr. Wayne, I'll take care of the expenses the car might give you."

"Please, don't worry, I just bought another," he replied with a wave of a hand, smiling, "I'm actually gifting Pandora this one, and Carter can chose one in any color her likes, and when they turn eighteen they can have them."

"You're spoiling them," Cat complained, irked at the happy sounds the two dark-haired kids made.

"And what can I give you, Miss Grant?" Bruce asked, putting his charm out, and while Kara would have loved nothing more than to finish eavesdropping on the conversation, she got wind of a robbery.

* * *

Note: Feedback on these two new characters is welcome, but please, understand that in order to minimize changes or fill in inconsistencies, I brought them over; who else is worried about Lois? Because to me it feels, like they're preparing for another Superman Returns and he finds out Lois had a child and that he, is his. Yes, Lois ends up being pregnant, sorry! =_=


End file.
